A Boy and a Girl
by MorningSkies
Summary: Scorpius has always liked Rose. Unfortunately, she can't stand him. That is, until they meet in Diagon Alley one quiet summer and realise they may just have a whole lot more in common than either of them ever realised.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It's surprising how quickly you get fed up of living in an enormous manor house with sprawling grounds and an army of servants. I personally got fed up of it when I was still a toddler, so being stuck here now in the school holidays is nothing short of torture.

It's been a week since the end of sixth year and already I'm desperate to go back to Hogwarts. I miss everything about it, from the winding corridors that I still get lost in to the Quidditch matches which are the most competitive things I've ever seen. Most of all, I miss the people though. I mainly miss my best friend, Al, but also the other Gryffindors in my year; Lysander Scamander, Luke Thomas and Mike Shacklebott.

And then of course, I wouldn't mind seeing _her _right now. Rose Weasley, my fellow Gryffindor prefect and the person with whom I have the oddest friendship. Most of the time she can't stand me, especially when I beat her in Potions tests, but then sometimes we find ourselves together having a great time. Of course I have a massive crush on her, but she doesn't need to know that.

I hear my father yelling, 'Scorpius!' from the first floor, which snaps me out of my thoughts.

I have another six weeks of this.

I wander out of my room and down the ornate staircase, purposely taking my time just to piss my dad off. Maybe I was wrong in saying Rose and I have the most mixed feeling relationship ever- that honour should probably be reserved for my father.

I find him in his study, working on whatever he actually does at the Ministry. I clear my throat to announce my presence.

'Sit down, Scorpius.'

Why do I always feel like I've been summoned to see the headmaster whenever I'm with my father?

'So,' he begins, putting his paperwork aside, 'What are your plans for the summer?'

I'm slightly taken aback by such an interest in my personal life- and immediately suspicious.

'I'm not sure yet, why?'

That's the truth at least, because I have no idea what to do over the summer. Al's gone to Egypt for a month with his family, otherwise I'd probably just escape to his house most days. The thought of spending six weeks stuck here, though, is incredibly depressing. I fleetingly imagine turning up on Rose's doorstep and asking if she wants to hang out. A picture of Ron Weasley chasing me down the street waving a wand also comes to mind.

'I just wanted to check that your plans didn't involve certain people.'

What's the betting that the surname of 'certain people' is Potter?

I raise my eyebrows, 'What does that mean?'

Draco doesn't look even slightly abashed, 'I just want to ensure that you are associating with the correct type of people.'

Oh the irony! My father's idea of the 'correct type of people' is someone who has had a few Death Eaters in the family and an enormous inheritance acquired through dubious means. Since none of my friends fit either of these categories, my father is never happy about who I spend my time with.

'And who would you suggest as the correct type of people?' I laugh openly at him.

'Scorpius! Do not talk to me like that!' he shouts suddenly. It strikes me just how similar he is to Lucius. God, I hope this isn't something I'll inherit.

I roll my eyes, knowing fully well that this will send him over the edge completely.

'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You need to learn some respect for me!'

Yeah that's going to happen.

I shrug my shoulders and leave the room, walking quickly down the corridor in case he follows me. I put my hand in my pocket and feel my wand and some loose change. That's enough.

Without telling anyone I'm leaving, I head out of the main door, thanking my lucky stars that my birthday is in September, so I've already learnt to apparate and pass my test.

A moment later I'm in an average looking London street, packed with Muggles going about their day to day business. I notice the pub which is invisible to them all and grin to myself.

The Leaky Cauldron is as dark and dim as ever, but as usual it gives me an embarrassing warm feeling inside because ever since I was eleven I've associated it with Hogwarts. I didn't plan on coming to Diagon Alley, I just couldn't stand being at home for a moment longer with my backwards family. I figured a day here would help clear my mind. I might even run into someone from school.

I wander down the street, debating where to go first. I don't actually need to buy anything, in fact I've not even got my Hogwarts letter yet so I don't know what stuff I need for next year. I'm sure I can entertain myself in Quality Quidditch Supplies though, maybe annoy my father by spending a stupid amount of money.

I head down the street and go into my favourite shop, surprised by how full it is even though it's not the time for Hogwarts shopping yet. There's a group of teenagers I recognise as being third years crowded round the latest Firebolt model. I move nearer to get a closer view of the broom, by elbowing a couple of the midgets out of the way.

'Scorpius Malfoy!' I swing round, half expecting my father to have followed me.

And I find myself face to face with Rose Weasley herself. Wow, she looks good. She always does but it seems as though not seeing her for a week has made her even prettier. And she's smiling at me, which is fairly unusual.

'Hey, Rose! What are you doing here?'

'Oh, I just needed a bit of time on my own and I ended up here, how about you?'

'Me too,' I nod.

One of the excitable fourth years knocks into us. I raise my eyebrows at her, 'Want to go and get coffee somewhere?'

She nods, and we head out of the shop together.

'So how come you came here alone?' I ask, thinking of the group of girls that usually trails after Rose. Most of them annoy her as much as I usually do, but they're pretty hard to shake off. I guess being the daughter of heroes has just as many problems as being the son of Death Eaters.

She shrugs and remains silent but I notice something flicker across her face. Annoyance maybe, but it doesn't seem to be directed at me for once.

We sit down in the nearest café and I go to get us drinks. When I return to the table I see just how absent minded Rose seems- she's not even moaned at me for anything yet.

'Thanks,' she mutters as I hand her a coffee.

'Go on then,' I probe, 'What's wrong?'

I'm not exactly sure why I'm asking her this, because it's very unlikely that Rose 'control freak' Weasley will let her guard down and spill out her problems to me. It's just that when I'm watching her looking so distracted by something it's almost like a physical pain.

Oh God.

She stares at me, 'Well I suppose I could tell you. You'd probably understand.'

'Go on,' I encourage, feeling glad that she's not going to start moaning about problems with friends or clothes size or whatever else it is girls get stressed about. There's no way I could handle that kind of conversation. I am a guy after all.

'Do you ever feel like not doing what people expect of you?'

Yes, I think that every day. Ever since I started Hogwarts when I was eleven, I vowed that people would know me for being completely different to my family. But why would she feel like this? From what I've seen of Al's parents, her family is pretty amazing.

'Well, yeah,' I say, trying to read her expression, 'I always knew that I would be nothing like my father.'

She nods, 'Exactly, and we all know you're not. But everyone just assumes that I'll be just as clever as my mum, as funny as my dad, as good a Quidditch player as practically everyone in my family.'

Okay this is very confusing because Rose is already all of those things.

'Is that bad?'

'No, but I don't want to be known for who my family are. I want to be me.'

'Well just be yourself then, don't worry about what everyone wants.'

Wow, Scorpius Malfoy, you could have a future in diplomacy or negotiation. Who knew I had so much tact? Not me, that's for sure.

'I am,' she says rather firmly, 'This year is going to be different.'

'What are you going to do? Skive Ancient Ruins?' I laugh, knowing how horrific that idea would be too her.

She glares at me, 'And here I was thinking we were getting on for once.'

I hold up my hands, 'We are, I've just helped you discover yourself.'

She laughs at this and gives me what I'd consider a flirty look. Of course this may just be part of the new Rose thing. I'm sure getting involved with me would definitely fit in with the shocking everyone plan.

Oh yeah, that would do it.

'Thanks for listening to me complaining,' she says after a few minutes of us chatting.

'It's fine,' I say truthfully, 'I'm not exactly rushed off my feet with social engagements this summer.'

She frowns at this, 'How come?'

'Well Al's in Egypt isn't he? Everyone else lives ages away.'

'What about Cassie?' she frowns slightly again.

Ugh, I'd been trying not to think about Cassie who's my sort of girlfriend. A year ago I really fancied her, mainly because she's ridiculously fit, but I didn't realise just how obsessive she can get. I've spent months trying to shake her off and still haven't managed it. It's like having a stalker, albeit a hot one.

She laughs at my silence.

'Hey! I have tried to get rid of her.'

'Not very well! Anyway, if you're bored, come and see me.'

'What, like at your house?'

'Well if you're desperate to meet my dad, feel free to come round whenever,' she laughs at my expression, 'No, I meant we could meet up, if you want.'

Hang on, is Rose Weasley asking me out?!

Or is it just wishful thinking?

* * *

**Hope the first chapter was okay! Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

How the hell did I find myself in this situation?

Its two days after my surprise run in with Rose in Diagon Alley and now, for some unknown, suicidal reason, I'm standing outside her house, trying to muster the courage to knock on the stupid door.

Part of me wants to run and hide- preferably quickly before her dad realises the son of his childhood enemy is standing on the doorstep. But then, Rose did tell me to come and see her. And any chance to spend time with her sounds great to me.

My hand hovers over the knocker when, suddenly, I'm deprived of the option of choosing to knock or not because the door swings open. Standing on the threshold is not (thank God!) Ron Weasley, but Rose's younger brother Hugo who's going into his fifth year but is already taller than me and practically everyone else in the school.

'Hi', I say warily.

He stares at me for a moment, as if trying to work out why Scorpius Malfoy is standing on his doorstep.

I am friends with Al for God's sake, it's not like I've come to attack him.

'What are you doing here?' he asks rather bluntly.

Just then, someone else skips to the front door in a flurry of red hair.

Great.

'Hi, Lily,' I say reluctantly.

'Hey, Scorpius,' she choruses.

I've never been entirely comfortable around Lily, mainly because she's one of the craziest people I've ever met. I honestly don't know how Al copes with living with her.

'Is Rose in?' I ask them pointedly.

They both give me identical scrutinising looks for a moment. I appear to pass the secret test, however, because Hugo turns his head and shouts Rose's name.

'So, are you parents not in?' I ask conversationally.

'Nope,' says Hugo, 'They're both at work.'

Thank God.

'Oh, hello Scorpius.'

Rose has appeared at the door, brushing Lily and Hugo to one side. She looks mildly surprised that I took her up on her offer.

'Still want to hang out?'

She nods and heads out the door with a passing wave to her brother and cousin.

I laugh as we begin strolling down the country road together, 'My God, they're like interrogators.'

She rolls her eyes, 'I know. Lily didn't want to go to Egypt so she's been staying here. Harry and Ginny didn't trust her home alone for some reason.'

I have a flashback to watching her accidently set fire to her bedroom when I was round there once and decide that Harry and Ginny probably made a sensible decision.

'So what do you want to do?' I ask nervously, suddenly aware of the fact that I have nothing planned. Maybe she was expecting an extravagant day out.

Of course she wasn't, I mentally scold myself; I'm the only one who is considering this a sort of date.

She shrugs, 'I don't know really. The beach is just down there if you want to go for a walk or something.'

We end up at the beach, which it turns out is more of a private cove. There's no one else around when we get there, so we sit down next to each other on the sand.

'So, how's the new Rose thing going?'

She laughs at this, which makes me quite pleased, 'Well all I've done so far is refuse to de-gnome the garden, which is hardly radical.'

I realise with a shock how strange her words seem to me. While I've been growing up I've never had to lift a finger. There's always been various servants to de-gnome the gardens, defrost broomsticks in winter and generally keep the house tidy. I suddenly have a strange desire to do some household chores.

She misreads my expression.

'Oh yeah, you probably have an army of servants to do stuff like that,' she says rather sharply.

'Yeah,' I say simply and find myself staring out across the sea.

'I don't know if that's a good thing though,' I say finally.

She hesitates for a few moments and then says rather tentatively, 'How do you get on with your father?'

It's my turn to hesitate this time, but I find myself wanting to talk to Rose. I've never really spoken to anyone about my family before. Al would be horrified if I tried to talk about my feelings to him.

'When we were younger we got on really well. But just before I started Hogwarts I began to realise that I didn't want people to think I was like him. I didn't believe in any of his pure blood shit, so I guess I just made sure I was the complete opposite of him.'

She nods and looks as though she's thinking about something, 'You know you're nothing like him don't you?'

I look at her and find she's smiling at me. My God she's pretty.

'I guess that means I'm nothing like my dad either,' she laughs, 'Because from what I've heard our dad's couldn't be in the same room without cursing one another.'

'I'm glad we're not,' I say, slightly alarmed with the amount of emotion I'm displaying.

'Me too.'

* * *

A couple of hours later and I've reluctantly apparated home. In an ideal world, I would have liked to have stayed with Rose and not gone back, but since I value my life I'm guessing that wasn't a great idea. I purposely apparate into the little hamlet a mile or so away from my house so that I can delay the time before I get home.

I walk slowly, thinking about the day, but mainly about Rose. I can't believe how well we've been getting on, especially since we spent most of last year rowing about Potions test scores. She told me to come and see her again.

Is yesterday okay or does it seem too needy?

Do I care?

After a while, I unfortunately, arrive back at home. As usual, it strikes me just how quiet and sinister the manor is. No chatting, no laughter. Just oppressive silence. I can't wait until this time next year when I can move out.

I stomp back inside, hands in the pockets of the jeans which my father hates me wearing. I hear voices coming from the drawing room, and reluctantly go inside, feeling I should at least let my mother or father know that I'm home. I try to remember if I actually told them I was going out.

I realise my mistake as soon as I enter the room. Sitting in various armchairs, all wearing equally furious expressions are not just my father and mother but also Lucius and Narcissa.

Great.

'Scorpius!' booms Lucius (I've not called him grandfather for about a decade.)

I notice my father seems to be glaring at me particularly strongly, 'Would you care to explain yourself?'

Oh God.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

What are my chances of escaping right now? I'm positive I could out run all of them put together, but then I don't actually have anywhere to run to, except my bedroom and there doesn't seem to be much point to that.

Instead, I square back my shoulders and go and face the music like a man.

Well, like a teenager who's about to deny everything.

Four angry pairs of eyes follow me as I walk into the room and throw myself into the armchair by the window. I stare out across the grounds until Lucius clears his throat in what I suppose is meant to be an imposing manner.

I meet his glare, determined not to look away. After all, I have no proof that they know anything about me meeting Rose today. How could they?

Unfortunately, it seems, they can.

'So,' begins Lucius in what he thinks is a threatening voice.

I would love to say 'so what' but I don't think my father's nerves would take it. He's already perched on the edge of his seat, staring at his own father. Pathetic.

'How dare you disgrace our family like this?' snaps Narcissa suddenly, taking me aback slightly. She's usually fairly quiet- it takes a bad situation to causes her to shout.

I scoff at this, 'Sorry, am I not living up to the Death Eater legacy?'

There's a very uncomfortable and awkward silence as Lucius turns his glare on Draco, clearly blaming him for what he considers bad parenting. I don't believe in pure blood mania- call social services!

It's my father who speaks next, obviously wanting to prove to Lucius that he has some authority over me at least.

'We know you were with that Weasley girl.'

How the hell do they know this? Do they have spies lurking out on remote beaches, I wonder wildly.

'How do you know that?'

'Her father practically attacked me at the ministry!' snarls my father.

Okay now I'm incredibly confused, 'What?'

'Apparently he returned home and found out that his daughter was out somewhere with you. When he got back to work that afternoon he came into my office and accused me of planning it all the spite him.'

I don't have long to marvel at the pettiness of this situation because my mother speaks for the first time since I've been home.

'You will not see her again, Scorpius.'

I raise my eyebrows at her, feeling more than a little betrayed. While she is a firm believer in the pure blood stuff as my father, she's usually much less harsh in her opinions than him.

'I take it this is why a family meeting has been called?' I yawn, leaning back in my chair in a way that I know will piss everyone else in the room off.

'Sit up straight!' barks Lucius and then turns to my father, 'Draco, I had no idea you raised him this poorly.'

'Oh don't worry,' I say cheerfully, 'He did his best to indoctrinate me with all your warped beliefs.'

No one says anything for a while because they're all too busy glaring at one another, deciding who's to blame for my attitude.

After a while, I stand up and make to head up to my room.

'Oh no, you don't,' shouts my father suddenly, 'You can stay here until you've explained to us what the hell you thought you were doing with that girl.'

I long to make a joke but feel it's not the right audience.

Instead I sigh and resign myself to having to explain, 'She's in my year at school, you know I'm friends with her cousin Albus.'

Lucius' face looks even more furious, 'And is that a reason to see her in the holidays?'

'Yes,' I snap, 'I like her.'

'I hope that means friendship only!' despairs my mother.

'No, actually, we're getting married net week,' I mutter sarcastically.

No one appreciates the joke.

'I'm seeing her again tomorrow.'

'No you're not!' say Lucius and my father simultaneously.

My frustration having reached its peak, I turn on my heel and storm upstairs to my room, ignoring Lucius' mutters of having me cut out of his will.

'You're not getting the silk wallpaper!' he yells up the staircase.

Oh say it isn't so!

I throw myself onto my bed, breathing deeply. Why are my parents the abnormal ones? Most wizarding families would be thrilled that their son was not only friends with Harry Potter's son but also Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter. Not mine though.

I find my mind drifting back to Rose and our time together earlier that day. It was absolutely perfect. Why didn't I kiss her? I wonder. Because she probably would have cursed you, the rational part of my mind reminds me.

Still, I can't stop thinking about how honest she was with me and just how much we have in common. She feels the same about her overbearing parents and she doesn't want to be defined by them either.

I shake myself slightly, feeling like I should do something masculine after thinking such emotional thoughts. I glance outside and realise it's too dark for Quidditch.

Then I see something flying across the sky towards the manor. I struggle to make out what it is until it comes nearer and I realise it's an owl. With a jolt somewhere in my stomach I recognise the owl as being the one Rose uses. Hurriedly, I pull open my window and let it soar inside. I pull the scroll off the bird's leg, barely notice it taking off again into the night, and begin to read the letter.

_Scorpius, _

_I'm guessing you're in as much trouble as I am. Maybe more. My dad came home while we were out and my stupid brother told him I was with you. I assume he told your dad as well, because he seemed to think there was some big plot being cooked up by the entire Malfoy family! How he's Deputy of the Auror Office is beyond me!_

_Anyway, I hope your parents don't give you a hard time, and if they do then just tell yourself that you only have a few weeks left with them. Then it's back to Hogwarts and after that you can move out. I doubt I'll get to see you again until school because my dad has virtually banned me from leaving the house! But I had a great time today and I hope we can hang out when we get back to Hogwarts._

_See you soon!_

_Love Rose. _

She said love Rose!

Love. Rose.

LOVE ROSE!

Wow I can't wait for seventh year!

* * *

**I've only had two reviews so far! :( So please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next few weeks are perhaps the most boring of my life. My father bans me from leaving the grounds, on pain of disinheritance. Now this wouldn't usually bother me, but I realise that when I go shopping for my Hogwarts things I want a new broomstick. And there doesn't seem much point annoying him when there's no one I want to go and see. Al's family decide to extend their holiday to last the entire summer and from Rose's letters I've gathered that her father has taken a similar approach to mine.

The whole older generation just needs to chill out.

My father's mood improves, however, following the arrival of my Hogwarts' letter which contains a Head Boy badge. I'm more than a bit surprised at this because while I do well academically, me, Al and the other Gryffindor boys are constantly accused of carrying out some prank or another.

My own mood improves when I get a letter later that day from Rose, telling me that she's the new Head Girl. I choose not to share this piece of information with my father, especially since he's promised to buy me the new Firebolt model.

Exactly a week before the start of the new school year, I head to Diagon Alley to buy my new school things. I'm on my own because my father's at work and my mother's out doing something- she still hasn't forgiven me for the Rose incident. Not that I mind being alone, in fact, I prefer it.

Predictably, Diagon Alley is packed with Hogwarts students all rushing to get their new spell books and equipment. I see a few of my friends, including Mike Shacklebolt in Flourish and Blotts. However, it's not until I'm heading into Quality Quidditch Supplies when I hear a familiar voice shout, 'Oi, Scorpius!'

'Hi, Al,' I grin at my best friend as he rushes up to me.

'What are you doing here? I thought you were in Egypt?'

'We came back yesterday, me and Lily need to get our Hogwarts things.'

His smile, however, is too knowing.

'I'm guessing you've heard what happened with me and Rose?'

He bursts into laughter, 'It's become a family talking point. Ron is furious! It's so funny.'

I glare at him and stomp into the shop, knowing the sight of all the Quidditch things will shut him up. It does for a few moments, as he examines a new set of Quidditch robes, but then, much to my dismay, Lily Potter arrives.

'Oh, there you are, Al. Oh hello, Scorpius,' she smirks slightly.

I glare at her, perhaps unreasonably, 'Why did you and Hugo tell Ron that Rose was out with me?'

'Hey!' she says loudly in an annoyed voice, 'He asked us where she was and we couldn't exactly lie. I'm an awful liar.'

'That's true,' says Al, coming over to join us, 'What do you want Lily?'

'Oh mum was just wondering where you were, I'll go and tell her.'

I watch her skip away, 'My God, I don't like that girl.'

'You do know that's my sister?'

I grimace, 'So, is Rose here today?'

Al shakes his head, 'Nope, she's already got her stuff. Did you know she's the new Head Girl?'

'Yeah, and guess who the new Head Boy is?'

'I bet its Callum Flatly, I've never known such a teacher's pet.'

I clear my throat importantly and watch Al's eyes widen in insulting surprise.

'No way! How the hell were you chosen?'

'Just because you got a couple of trolls in your OWLs doesn't mean I did.'

Al shakes his head laughing, 'Well, you seem happier about it than Rose.'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh, she's been going on about how it's just what everyone will expect of her. I'm not sure why that's a bad thing.'

'Oh, she was telling me about how she wants to get away from being like her parents.'

Al frowns in surprise (he's not big on sharing emotion, in fact he's not big on emotion at all), 'You two spoke about that kind of stuff?'

I nod, suddenly wondering if I've said too much. Evidently I have because Al yells and points his finger at me 'You like Rose!'

'Chill out!' I say, holding my hands up in defence. I cast a glance around the shop, half expecting Ron Weasley to be hiding behind some Quidditch robes ready to attack me.

'Wow! Like Romeo and Juliet.'

'I'm sorry?'

He waves this away, 'Never mind. Hey, if you marry her then we'll be cousins in law.'

'I'm going off her by the minute.'

* * *

Exactly one week later and I'm climbing on to the Hogwarts Express, and internally sighing of relief that my last ever summer holiday is over. This time next year I'll have a job and a house of my own. Or a flat. Or most probably a single room. My farewell from my parents was icy to say the least, but I refuse to worry about them now.

I head down the corridor towards the front of the train where the prefects and new heads are meant to be convening. Embarrassingly, I feel my stomach flutter slightly at the thought of seeing Rose again. I wonder how things will be between us this year after the strange meetings over the summer?

I'm almost at the compartment when someone blocks my way and throws her arms around my neck.

Oh God.

'Hi Cassie,' I say with reluctance, trying to detangle her arms from strangling me.

'Hello, Scorpius! How was your holiday?'

'Oh, erm it was alright.'

Cassie is practically a stalker, although she's under the impression that we're dating. We are not! Admittedly she is ridiculously hot, which is why I asked her out last year. Unfortunately I've not been able to shake her off since- Al finds it hilarious.

'Having fun with your girlfriend, Scorpius?'

I glance up and, to my horror, find Rose smirking at the sight of me and Cassie. She heads into the prefects' compartment, laughing to herself.

'She's not my girlfriend!' I shout after her.

* * *

**Hope you like the story so far :D Please please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

'So tell me this again' laughs Al as he practically rolls around on his seat in our compartment, 'You missed out on the chance to have some cosy time in the prefects' compartment with Rose because Cassie attacked you?'

'Yes!' I protest angrily, 'By the time I'd got rid of Cassie, Rose had had the meeting with the prefects and disappeared to find Roxanne and Dominique.'

The irritation of it is unbelievable. If Cassie hadn't launched herself at me I'd have been looking all important in front of Rose, instead I was a bit of a laughing stock.

'What if Rose thinks I'm still dating Cassie?'

'Yeah I mean that's the only thing standing in between the two of you getting together!' scoffs Al nastily.

I shoot a glare at him and am glad that we're the only ones in our compartment; no one else knows about my supposedly secret thing for Rose. Well, no one knows at the moment at least, I don't trust him to keep it quiet for very long.

I look up as the compartment door opens and see our fellow seventh year Gryffindors; Mike Shacklebolt, Luke Thomas and Lysander Scamander.

'Hey,' says Mike, throwing himself onto a seat opposite me and helping himself to one of Al's chocolate frogs despite the latter's protests.

'Alright,' I say, masking just how glad I am to see them all after a summer trapped in my father's house. Obviously I'm way too manly to ever tell any of them this. Yeah, right.

'So how were the Malfoys this summer, Scorpius?' laughs Lysander sitting down next to Al.

'Ugh, less said the better,' I moan, 'Although Lucius has apparently written me out of his will.'

'How did that happen?'

But before I can answer Lysander the door swings open once again and Rose is standing on the threshold, 'Hey, Scorpius.'

'Ah,' grins Lysander, while Al, Luke and Mike all smirk at me.

Great.

'What's going on?' asks Rose, clearly confused.

'Nothing,' I shake my head, 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to chat since you missed out on the prefects meeting earlier.'

'Not taking the Head Boy duties seriously?' laughs Luke.

'I was ambushed by Cassie,' I mutter angrily.

'I can think of worse things to happen,' reasons Mike.

'Okay, well I don't want to interrupt any guy talk,' says Rose rather snappily.

'Oh no it's alright,' I say quickly and hurry out into the corridor, ignoring the barely concealed sniggers of my so called friends.

She smiles at me, 'I can't believe you missed the first meeting of term because of Cassie.'

'I don't think you appreciate just how determined that girl is,' I laugh.

We wander casually down the train, neither of us really paying much attention to what where we're going.

'So, how's the new Rose thing going?'

She shrugs, 'Becoming Head Girl didn't do much for it. Maybe we should cause loads of chaos.'

I try and fail to imagine Rose ever causing chaos, 'Just think how disappointed your Uncle Percy aka Minister of Magic would be!'

'Even better!'

She stops and leans against the corridor wall laughing. I notice just how beautiful she is when she's laughing like she is now. I realise after a few moments that I'm staring at her, however, because she gives me an odd look and I hastily advert my eyes.

'So, what were your parents like after they found out we'd hung out?' she asks after a moment.

'Well my father told Lucius and Narcissa so they came round and they all sort of ambushed me when I got home. It turned into a bit of a row. My father got accused of bad parenting and I got written out of Lucius' will.'

'Wow,' laughs Rose, 'My dad was only slightly more rational. He was convinced the whole thing was a plot cooked up by your dad.'

'Parents' I scoff.

'Tell me about it.'

'Hello, Rose!'

I look up at the sound of the new voice and find myself face to face with Sam Atkinson, a seventh year Ravenclaw and arguably the biggest twat in Hogwarts. He and I have never seen eye to eye after an unfortunate incident in second year which involved him falling in the lake and having to be pushed out by the giant squid. It honestly was an accident!

'Oh, hello, Sam,' smiles Rose enthusiastically.

Hang on a minute! What's going on here?

Sam's gaze falls on me and he immediately frowns, 'I hear you missed the first prefects briefing of term, Malfoy. Great example to set.'

'Yeah, keep hoping that if I miss the next one they'll give you the badge instead.'

'That was a bit mean,' snaps Rose, suddenly back to her sixth year self who couldn't stand me.

'Sorry,' I mutter, more to her than to Sam.

Twat of the year (known to some as Sam) ignores me, however, and starts talking to Rose.

'So, did you have a good summer?'

'Yes it was alright thanks, my parents were so pleased when I got the Head Girl badge.'

'I bet! I don't know anyone who deserves it more though,' he shoots a pointed glance at me.

Now come on! I've never known such a suck up! And for some reason, it seems to be working on Rose, who seems to have just fluttered her eyelashes at him. Suddenly I feel like a third wheel even though Sam is the new-comer to the conversation.

'I'll see you later, Rose,' I mutter glumly.

'Oh, sorry Scorpius, I didn't mean to ignore you! But I'll see you at the feast?'

I nod and head back to my original compartment, ignoring the smirk that Sam is aiming in my direction. When I get back to where Al, Mike, Lysander and Luke are sitting, I find them all leaning against the door, waiting for me to return, and once I enter the compartment they simultaneously fire questions at me.

'Are you my future cousin in law yet?'

'Do you think Ron Weasley will kill you?'

'Is she as good a kisser as she looks?'

'Will your family disown you?'

I ignore them all and throw myself into the window seat, wondering just how a private, flirty conversation between me and Rose turned into a chance for Sam to chat her up.

* * *

My mood doesn't improve by the time we get into the castle and take our seat for the feast. Mike, Lysander and Luke disappear to find some other friends, so thankfully I only have Al to deal with and he seems to realise that I'm thoroughly annoyed.

'Arrgh!' I exclaim suddenly, as everyone is still finding their seats.

'You'll be fine,' Al reassures me, 'Rose won't be able to put up with Sam for long. He's a right idiot.'

'He's more than an idiot!' I mutter, internally cursing him with all the names I can think of.

The feast seems to drag on for once, the only bit which I'll remember being when McGonagall announces Rose and I are the new Heads and the seventh year Gryffindor boys try to start a Mexican wave. After we've eaten, I help shepherd some of the first years up to Gryffindor tower, marvelling at what midgets they all are.

The group I'm herding is half way to the common room when a particularly small first year pipes up that one of his friends has disappeared. Sighing with frustration, I point them in the vague direction of Gryffindor Tower and head off to find the missing one.

I retrace my steps back to the great hall, feeling incredibly annoyed. Why can't they all stick together? When I started first year I never dared go anywhere on my own, especially because of all the fake stairs and hidden doors.

I'm walking through the entrance hall when I hear muttering from behind the main staircase. I clear my throat in annoyance, hoping it will terrify the first year. However, two people appear, not one. Two people who I immediately recognise. Rose and Sam Atkinson have clearly just been kissing in the deserted entrance hall.

How the hell did this happen?!

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Now the rational, sensible thing to do here would be to apologise and leave them to it. If they want to snog each other then that's nothing to do with me.

But when have I ever been remotely sensible?

'What the hell?' I explain, my eyes darting from Rose, who's looking incredibly embarrassed, to Sam who's looking very pleased with himself. I have a strong desire to punch him.

Sam ignores me completely and resumes his usual smirk but Rose glares at me, 'Why are you here?'

'I was looking for a lost first year!' I protest, wondering how I've ended up being the one having accusations thrown at them.

'Hmmm,' laughs Sam, as though he doesn't believe me, 'Not checking up on Rose?'

'No!' I exclaim feeling rather outraged. I was the one doing my job by showing the first years to Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't me who was slacking off to snog behind a staircase.

'Why should I be the one justifying myself?' I add.

Rose rounds on me immediately, 'And what does that mean? That I should justify myself? To you?'

I try to apologise for saying it, only meaning that she'd left me to do the heads duties, but I don't get a chance.

'Just because we met up a couple of times over the summer, Scorpius, does not mean we're good friends and it definitely doesn't mean you have any say over who I spend my time with!'

'I know!' I reply, holding my hands up in defence.

She finishes her rant and glares at me, with enough venom in her eyes to make anyone back away. What an over-reaction!

'Okay, well, I'm going to go,' mutters Sam, still laughing at me, 'See you at breakfast, Rose.'

I watch him jog away towards the Ravenclaw common room. Now would be the time for me to abandon this argument and go, but once again I can't help myself.

'You seriously like that idiot?'

'Yes, actually I do. Just because he doesn't like you or Al after you pushed him in the lake in second year, doesn't mean I have to stay away from him.'

'We didn't push him in the lake!' I protest, 'But, seriously, what do you see in him?'

She doesn't dignify this with an answer, choosing to stomp off up the stairs instead. I wait a few minutes before heading up to the tower myself, not particularly wanting to run into her again.

How did this happen? Rose and I have been flirting, I was sure she liked me!

When I get to the common room, I storm up to my dormitory, hoping to find it empty. Al is already there, apparently unpacking his trunk, and he looks slightly surprised when I arrive.

'Where were you?'

'Don't ask,' I mutter murderously.

'Okay, Lucius.'

This does not help my mood and I find myself yelling, 'Rose is with Sam Atkinson!'

Al drops the stack of textbooks he's holding and his mouth falls open, 'What?'

'I've just seen them.'

'Shit.'

'Yeah,' I agree and throw myself onto my bed.

'Did they notice you were there?'

'Oh I definitely made myself known.'

'Oh God, what did you say?'

'Why am I always the one to blame?'

'Because it's usually your fault. Now, what did you say to Rose?'

'I guess I was a bit of a chauvinistic idiot, I basically told her she shouldn't be kissing him.'

Al whistles, 'I bet she didn't like that.'

'Nope.'

I'm silent for a while, just thinking about Rose. I'd honestly thought that she liked me; why else would she have asked me to hang out over the holidays or turned up outside my compartment on the train wanting to talk?

* * *

I don't sleep much that night, and as soon as it's light, I get up and head down to the great hall. Surprisingly I'm not the only one there, despite the stupidly early hour. Sitting half way along the Gryffindor table, looking tired is Roxanne Weasley.

'Hey,' I say, sitting down next to her.

I've always gotten on well with Roxanne, mainly because she's so laid back.

'Alright, Scorpius?'

'What are you doing here so early?'

'I could ask you the same thing.'

I raise my eyebrows and she laughs, 'Okay, okay, I may have only got in. I really need some food.'

Wow, I hadn't realised she was this much of a rebel, 'You snuck out?'

'Oh, Scorpius,' she laughs, 'Yes, I was with Dominique.'

I roll my eyes, knowing perfectly well that Dominique is Dominique Weasley, a nineteen year old model and perhaps the craziest person I've ever met.

'What's your excuse?' she asks.

My light mood evaporates immediately as I'm reminded of last night. My God, why didn't I just walk away? Why did I start having a go at Rose?

'Earth to Scorpius.'

'Sorry', I mutter and pour myself some strong coffee.

'Are you okay?' asks Roxanne, sounding slightly less light hearted than usual.

I hesitate, thinking it would be very bad form to start moaning about Rose to her cousin. Al was different but I'm not that close to Roxanne. However, I find that I can't help myself from pouring out what happened.

'I saw Rose kissing Sam Atkinson.'

'Sam? He's a prick.'

I snort on my coffee at her words, which are as blunt as ever.

'Do you like her?'

When I don't answer, she bursts out laughing, 'I bet your parents are so pleased with this!'

'Oh, I've been written out of Lucius' will already.'

As we've been talking, other people have started milling into the hall. I glance around but I can't see Rose yet, or Sam. Not seeing the latter is probably a good thing; I still want to punch him.

'Rose is an idiot as well if she prefers him to you,' reasons Roxanne.

I look up at her and grin, 'You flatterer.'

She winks, 'You know me, Scorpius.'

I'm about to respond when a couple of people walking through the door catch my eye. Rose and Sam are strolling hand in hand, oblivious to the fact that the whole school is staring at them. My teeth slam shut loudly and Roxanne turns round to look at what I've seen.

Rose is leading Sam towards the Gryffindor table. Okay if they sit down next to me then I'm definitely punching him. Roxanne wouldn't stop me, she'd probably hit him too.

Rose's eyes fall on me and she blushes slightly as she catches my gaze.

'Want to make her jealous too?' asks Roxanne casually as she takes a bite of toast.

I raise my eyebrows, 'Excuse me?'

But before I can say anything else, Roxanne leans over the table and- in what I can only call an assault- kisses me.

As it turns out, she's actually a great kisser.

I kiss her back. And I don't think of Rose.

* * *

**Please review! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I pull away when the wolf-whistling starts, although, if I'm honest, kissing Roxanne is a great way to start the day.

'Get in there, Scorpius!' yells Mike Shacklebolt from somewhere across the hall.

Roxanne has picked up her toast and resumed eating it, looking distinctly unruffled despite having just practically attacked me. She winks at me.

'What the hell are you two doing?' demands Al, as he shoves me down the bench so he can fit in as well.

I ignore him and chance a look at Rose. I get a thrill of shock when I see that she is not kissing Sam but staring at me. Well, not staring, more like glaring. No, actually she looks like she wants to kill me.

Hmm, great plan, Roxanne.

'Scorpius have you gone completely insane?' snaps Al.

'Huh? What?' I mutter, distractedly, since I'm watching Sam attempt to win back Rose's attention. She's still looking as though she's about to shoot the avada kedavra curse at me, but if it stops her kissing Sam then I suppose it's a fair exchange.

'And what were you thinking, Rox?' he shoots at Roxanne.

She shrugs absentmindedly, 'I'm hung over.'

'Do you think it worked?' I ask her enthusiastically.

Roxanne glances over at Rose, who flicks her pissed off glare at her cousin instead of me. Ah, I may have accidently started a family feud.

'Well,' says Roxanne, 'If jealously means wanting to put the Cruciatus curse on both of us then mission accomplished.'

I raise my eyebrow at her, 'Maybe we need to do it again.'

'Don't flatter yourself, Scorpius, you're not really my type.'

'Okay, hold on a minute!' yells Al, 'Scorpius it's the second day of term and you have already been rejected by two of my cousins.'

'What can I say? Your family must have bad taste.'

I don't feel like joking really though. I'm already regretting kissing Roxanne, even though I didn't exactly have much choice in the matter, because it seems to have done the opposite of what I wanted it to do. If Rose speaks to me before we graduate then I'll be surprised.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a sharp prod in my back. I wheel round and see Cassie standing in front of me, looking even more annoyed than Rose. Oh God.

'Scorpius, what was that all about?'

Okay, time to go!

* * *

The rest of the day passes by without much happening, mainly because the whole school does nothing except talk about me and Roxanne.

'I'm telling you, that's going to become Hogwarts legend, mate,' laughs Luke Thomas.

'Kissing someone in the Great Hall is tame,' I snort, slightly annoyed that it looks like I'll never be able to live this down.

Luke ignores me and presses on, 'You kissed a girl in front of everyone to make her cousin jealous, it actually made her cousin hate you, and then your girlfriend saw it all.'

'Cassie is not my girlfriend!' I protest to deaf ears.

We head through the portrait hole and I throw myself into an armchair feeling thoroughly depressed. I might as well have stayed at home; I would be having about as much fun.

I spend the rest of the afternoon lounging in the common room, ignoring the pile of homework I have to do. Most people give me a wide berth, mainly because my temper is shorter than usual. I accidently reduce a first year to tears with the threat of detention because I thought he was talking about me.

'Alright, Lucius?' asks Al later on, when he arrives.

I glare at him, 'Please stop calling me that.'

'Well then stop bullying the midgets, I heard you made one cry earlier.'

I admit that that was accidental.

He's about to reply when he shoots me a warning look. I spin round to face the portrait hole and see Rose stomping in and looking as though she's searching for someone.

I sink down in my chair slightly.

'Scorpius!'

'Yes?' I ask, trying to sound casual, which is quite tricky when she's glaring down at me with her arms folded.

'A word please.'

'Nice knowing you, mate.'

'Shut up, Al!' she shouts.

She turns and stomps back out of the common room, clearly expecting me to follow her, which of course I do.

'Why did you do it?' she mutters once we're alone in the corridor outside. Her tone has completely changed; she sounds so upset that all I want to do is put my arms around her.

I'm not going to do that, however, because I plan on keeping my arms.

'Rose, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, I promise you.'

She gives me a wary look, 'How did you not mean for it to happen? You can't accidently kiss someone.'

'Well, Roxanne sort of pounced on me.'

She giggles slightly at this, 'yeah, she does that.'

I grin at her, thinking that we might be making some progress here.

'Are you and Sam together?' I ask suddenly.

She looks at me for a long time and then shrugs, 'I really don't know. I don't know if I want us to be.' She gives me a look again.

I sense this may be a good time to make some kind of move, however, I find myself rooted to the spot.

'We had such a good time in the summer,' I say quietly.

'I know, and I'm so sorry that you saw me and Sam.'

Neither of us says anything to one another for a moment. What should I do know? Should I kiss her or will that make her annoyed with me again?

'Rose!'

We both turn round at the voice, and my heart sinks as Sam Atkinson strides up to us, looking as sure of himself as usual.

God, I hate this guy.

'What are you doing?' he asks me in an accusing tone.

'Talking to Rose,' I retort.

'Oh my God!' snaps Rose, throwing her arms in the air, 'You to stay out here and argue, I'm leaving.'

With that, she goes back into the Gryffindor common room, leaving both Sam and I watching her go. A moment later he turns to me, pleasant  
expression gone.

'What the hell is your problem, Malfoy?'

'Me? You need to leave Rose alone, she's clearly not interested.'

'Oh really? That's not the message I got.'

Why did Rose ever kiss this guy? He's a complete idiot!

'Why would she chose you over me anyway?' continues Sam, smirking now.

I raise my eyebrows, 'Maybe because I'm not an arrogant twat?'

He splutters with laughter, 'Scorpius Malfoy, Quidditch sensation isn't arrogant? Yeah, okay.'

My God, I want to punch him right now.

'Anyway,' he continues, 'Rose's parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Why the hell would she like you? Your entire family are psychopathic Death Eaters.'

'That's true,' I reason, 'Rose doesn't care though.'

'Hmm, are you sure about that?'

I glare at him, 'You really are a twat, aren't you?'

'And you really are like your father and grandfather. Shall I call you Draco or Lucius?'

At this point I completely lose it. I know I should just walk away, go into the common room and complain about Sam to Al, but instead I do a really stupid thing.

My fist flies through the air towards Sam's face.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter- please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It's almost comical the way in which Sam stumbles backwards and rubs his jaw. I feel a vague sense of satisfaction that I've obviously caused him some discomfort. My pleasure is interrupted, however, by the unfortunately timed arrival of Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor House.

Shit.

'Scorpius, what on earth is going on?'

I have to give it to Sam, he can definitely act. The idiot sniffs and rubs his jaw again, emphasising the red mark that is beginning to appear. 'He just attacked me professor.'

Professor Longbottom sighs and shakes his head. We usually get on fairly well and I immediately feel guilty for acting like I just have done.

'Right, Atkinson, you'd better go to the hospital wing, Scorpius, come with me.'

I trail after him, ignoring the smirk that Sam is giving me; I should have hit him much harder!

Professor Longbottom leads me to his office and indicates a seat opposite his desk.

'What's going on, Scorpius?' he asks briskly.

I shrug, 'I'm really sorry, Professor, I just lost my temper.'

Longbottom frowns at me for a moment, 'I am disappointed. I thought being Head Boy and in Gryffindor meant more to you than this.'

'It does!' I protest truthfully. Being sorted into Gryffindor was perhaps the proudest moment of my life.

He shakes his head, 'Unfortunately I have no choice but to give you detention for the rest of the week.'

I nod, expecting as much.

'I'm really sorry, Professor,' I add. This is the honest truth. I've always felt that Professor Longbottom appreciated just how different I was to my father. I feel awful that I seem to be doing my best to prove him wrong at the moment.

Professor Longbottom sighs and nods his head, 'Well, you'd better get back to the Common room.'

I nod again and trail out of his office, back in the direction of Gryffindor tower. So now I have detention for something that was a spur of the moment mistake. And to make it worse, Sam will exaggerate the situation as much as possible, which means Rose will probably take his side.

This must be the lowest point of my life so far.

* * *

I'm wrong.

By breakfast the following day, the story of me punching Sam has spread throughout the school; everyone from my fellow seventh years to the new first years have heard about it. Some find it hilarious. As Lysander Scamander put it 'the bastard had it coming.' But most believe Sam's version of the story, that I just attacked him unprovoked.

Sam is still lounging around in the hospital wing even though there's absolutely nothing the matter with him. Even I have to admit that this is an awful example for the Head Boy to be setting.

And I'm not the only one to think so.

Rose visits Sam in the hospital wing as soon as she hears what happens, and for some unknown reason, takes his side. She corners me at breakfast.

'What the hell is wrong with you, Scorpius?'

'I was provoked!' I yell back; I'm in no mood to be polite to someone who clearly isn't going to believe a word I say.

'Don't be ridiculous. I can't believe you would do that, you're Head Boy for God's sake!'

'Oh go away,' I snap bitterly.

Rose stomps away, turning round to throw me her dirtiest look as she storms out of the Great Hall.

'She needs to chill out,' I say to Al, who has just sat down next to me.

'Tell me about it. Why does she believe Atkinson?'

I shrug, 'Who knows?'

'Are you alright?' asks Al, looking slightly concerned.

I internally laugh at the idea of telling him that no, I'm not and then going into a big speech about my feelings. Al hates having to talk about emotional stuff.

* * *

I don't have much else to laugh at though, as the day drags on. Where ever I walk there's someone talking about me. When I walk past a couple of first years, they actually shriek and hide behind a statue. Sam has obviously been loudly comparing me to Draco and Lucius then.

Luckily I manage to avoid Sam himself, because otherwise I'm not sure my temper could refrain from making me punch him again. I hear from a glum looking Al though, that he and Rose have spent most of the day together.

How did Hogwarts end up being such a miserable place for me? Usually the first few days of term are brilliant, but this year it's just been one issue after another.

That night, I'm the last one in the common room, claiming that I have homework to do as everyone else gradually goes to bed. I can tell Al, Lysander and the others are worried about me. Ah well, it'll give them a chance to talk about me in the dormitory, I think bitterly and unfairly.

I'm lounging in the armchair nearest to the fire, wondering if I'd be able to transfer to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang for my final year, when someone climbs through the portrait hole. I glance up, expecting my bad luck to mean that it's Rose, but I'm wrong.

'Hi, Scorpius,' smiles Roxanne cheerfully.

I wave at her from across the room, 'Hey.'

She frowns and crosses the room, before collapsing into the armchair next to mine, looking slightly dishevelled as though she's been out in the rain.

I raise my eyebrows at her, 'Rough night?'

She rolls her eyes, 'I was in Hogsmede.'

'How the hell do you always manage to sneak in and out of school without getting caught? I ask incredulously, remembering the time Al and I were caught by McGonagall shimmying down the drainpipe from a second story window. That was in fifth year and the plan had been to meet up with a couple of hot Veela friends of Al's cousins. It wasn't a successful plan.

She winks at me, something which I realise makes her look very sexy. I shake myself slightly, remembering that this is Rose's flighty cousin.

'My dad gave me some tips.'

I don't doubt that. Apparently Fred Weasley, owner of the mutli-national joke shop Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and his twin were even worse trouble makers than George Weasley Junior and Al's brother, James.

I laugh, 'Who were you out with?'

'Oh, Dominique again, and some of her friends.'

I think about asking who these friends are but think better of it.

'How's the Rose situation?' she asks.

I raise my eyebrows, 'It's now called the situation? And it's pretty much the same. She believes Sam's story that I punched him for no reason, and is refusing to speak to me.'

'Her loss.'

Okay, should I be taking some hidden meaning from Roxanne's words? I chance a sideways glance at her and see that she's smirking at me. Why am I so bad at understanding girls?!

We're both silent for a moment. I'm not sure about her, but I'm thinking about what happened between us yesterday when she assaulted/ kissed me. I'm slightly confused by this, however, since I know I still like Rose.

Roxanne is a good kisser though.

I'm not quite sure how what happened next, actually happened. But the next thing I know, I've suddenly moved from my chair and am leaning over her's, kissing her.

Damn she's a good kisser.

We break apart after a few minutes and she raises her eyebrows at me in that challenging way she usually does.

'Can I sneak out with you tomorrow night?'

She nods and we kiss again.

Rose who?

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think about the Scorpius/ Roxanne thing! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next evening, Roxanne and I arrange to meet up outside the common room at eleven. This plan would be incredibly simple, if I wasn't unfortunate to be sharing a dormitory with some kind of wannabe detective.

'Why are you wearing jeans? Asks Al suspiciously.

'Are my fashion choices really anything to do with you, Al?'

'What's wrong with you?'

'Excuse me?' I fake an innocent tone.

'You're acting weird.'

'I'm fine.'

It's around half ten and the rest of my dorm mates are being sensible and going to bed. I, however, am sitting on my bed pretending to be reading a book in the hope that they'll soon go to sleep and let me sneak out.

I do feel slightly bad that I'm not telling Al about Roxanne, but he'd only try and stop me meeting her. And she is an amazing kisser.

And a great person, obviously.

'Why are you reading?' pipes up Lysander from across the room.

'Just because you wouldn't know what a book is if one was thrown at you, doesn't mean we're all that stupid,' I retort.

'Ooh burn!' laughs Luke Thomas.

I glare at them all in turn, even Mike Shacklebolt who hasn't actually said anything yet. Why is it that the one night I'm trying to sneak out, they're all so suspicious? I like to think I'm being subtle. Although I suppose changing into jeans at half ten at night does look a bit odd.

Eventually, Mike, Lysander and Luke all go to sleep, which I work out from the snoring. I suspect Al is still awake, though it's dark so I can't check. I have a horrible feeling that he's purposely waiting to surprise me when I leave, but it must be almost eleven and I don't want to be late to meet Roxanne.

I creep towards the dormitory door, constantly checking that no one has woken up. I get out of the room without Al having said anything, although I'm still sceptical that he's asleep.

Roxanne isn't there when I get to our meeting point. I glance down at my watch and see that it's ten minutes past eleven. Shit, I hope she didn't think I'd stood her up.

'Hey, Scorpius, sorry I'm late.'

I glance up to see Roxanne climbing out of the portrait hole and smiling at me. Wow, she looks good.

'Hey,' I grin.

She raises her eyebrows at me in the sexy signature way she always does, 'Is the Head Boy ready to sneak out of school?'

'You bet.'

I have no idea where we're going as she leads me down winding passages that I'm sure I've never been down in my seven years here.

'We are going to Hogsmede, aren't we?'

She laughs, 'Yeah, we just have to get there. Trust me.'

We end up having to crawl down a narrow tunnel that after ten minutes or so leads us into a cellar which she informs me is HoneyDukes.

'Wow, I'm impressed,' I tell her in admiration. How have I not known about this before?

'Told you,' she grins, 'Okay, we may want to be quiet now. Unless you fancy the owners coming down looking for burglars?'

I agree that being quiet may be the best idea.

We creep up the stairs and have to go through the main part of the shop. We're near the door when I accidently knock over a box of Chocolate Frogs.

'Shit' I mutter as Roxanne laughs her head off before realising where we are.

We hurry out into the street where we both burst out laughing. And then we're kissing again.

Of course.

* * *

A few hours later and I'm back in the common room, heading up to my dormitory. I glance down at my watch and see that it's half past three in the morning. I'm glad we got back into school undetected; the thought of being caught by a teacher at this time is too horrific to think about.

I push open the dormitory door and creep over to my bed. I'm too tired to get changed, so I just throw myself onto it.

'Ouch!'

My bed is talking to me? How much Firewhiskey did I drink?!

'Why the hell did you jump on me?'

'Al?' I ask unbelievingly.

I squint in the darkness and make out Al sprawled out across the bed, rubbing his arm.

'What the hell were you doing on my bed?' I ask.

'Waiting for you to come back!'

'Have you ever heard of the phrase crossing boundaries?'

I can feel his death glare through the darkness, 'Where have you been?' he demands.

I contemplate lying but I'm an awful liar and I can't rely on Roxanne to keep it quiet.

'I was with Roxanne,' I whisper, praying that the others won't wake up.

'What?! Roxanne? My cousin?'

I nod shamefully but then realise he can't see this, 'Yeah.'

'What are you playing at, Scorpius?! You like Rose!'

'I don't,' I say stubbornly, realising that I sound like a spoilt child.

'Oh don't make me laugh, of course you do! This whole Roxanne thing is just an attempt to forget Rose.'

No it's not! I think indignantly. Is it? The Firewhiskey has made it impossible for me to think straight. Flashes of Rose come before my eyes.

I shove Al out of way and lay down on my bed, feeling confused and defeated. I've just had an amazing night with Roxanne and know I'm thinking about Rose again. Even in my slightly drunken state, I know this isn't right.

'But Rose doesn't like me,' I say rather pathetically.

'No she doesn't,' snaps Al with what I consider to be unnecessary bluntness, 'But that doesn't mean you can mess around with another one of my cousins.'

We sit in silence for a few moments, me taking in his words and him revelling in the fact that they're true.

The high I'd been on from Roxanne and the Firewhiskey has left me. What the hell is wrong with me? A few days ago I had a great friendship with Rose, then I wrecked that by how I acted over her and Sam. Then I made it all the more complicated by getting involved with Roxanne, which was only ever going to hurt all three of us.

'My God, I'm an idiot,' I mutter.

'Yes, you are,' agrees Al.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I find myself on top of my covers, still wearing my jeans and t-shirt. As soon as I open my eyes, I immediately want to close them again. God, my head hurts.

'Whoa, you're looking rough,' laughs Lysander, 'What did you do last night?'

I ignore him and attempt to stand up without throwing up. It's a lot harder than you'd think.

Deciding to give breakfast a miss, mainly because I don't think it would go down too well but partly because I don't want to see Rose or Roxanne right now. I'm completely ashamed with myself for leading Roxanne on. I doubt she'll ever forgive me.

'Hi, Scorpius!'

I'm heading down the dormitory steps when Roxanne sees me. Damn it. I do not have a future in any kind of job which requires discretion.

'Oh, erm hi, Rox.'

'Feeling okay?' she laughs.

I nod, not entirely truthfully.

'Are you okay?' she asks, 'You look really serious.'

Oh, erm, I'm fine. I just had a really good time last night.'

What the hell am I doing? I'm meant to be letting her down gently!

She looks slightly uncomfortable, 'Yeah, so did I. But listen Scorpius, it's not serious right? Not like a relationship?'

'Wait, you don't want anything else to happen between us?'

She shakes her head, 'Not really, I do really like you though.'

Well this has just made my job a whole lot easier! I give her a tight hug I'm so happy.

We break apart after a few moments laughing.

'Besides,' she says, 'I'm still betting that I'll be going to your's and Rose's wedding in a few years times.'

Yeah I'm not so sure about that right now, although at least Rose hasn't found out about me and Roxanne yet.

'Maybe,' I say quietly.

Roxanne looks sympathetically at me, 'Don't worry, I'm not going to tell her about me and you. I don't think that would be helpful.'

'Thanks, Rox, you're really great you know.'

'Oh I know.'

* * *

**Hmm I wonder if Rose will find out... **

**Let me know what you think about Roxanne and Scorpius ending things by reviewing :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After having agreed with Roxanne to end things, I feel a weight lift from my shoulders almost instantly. It's odd, since only a few hours before I was sure that I'd really liked her, then Al had made me realise that I can't do that to Rose.

I skip breakfast because of my hangover and at nine o clock head towards Potions, which is my first lesson of the day, and one which I share with both Rose and Al. I have no hope that Rose will acknowledge my existence because as far as I know she's still annoyed about my disagreement with Sam.

I'm the first one to get to the classroom surprisingly, so I lean against the wall outside waiting for more people to turn up. Even more of a surprise is that it's Al who turns up next.

'Alright?' I ask cautiously, aware of the awkward conversation we'd had last night.

'Hi,' he says rather stiffly.

'I've spoken to Roxanne, we're just friends.'

His face breaks into an expression of relief straight away, 'Good! Have you told Rose?'

'Do you think I'm mad?'

His annoyed expression returns, 'You have to tell her.'

'Why? Nothing has ever happened between Rose and I, it's not like I've betrayed her.'

Al is looking more and more outraged by the minute, 'You like Rose! She deserves to know that you've been snogging Roxanne.'

'What?!' says a new voice from behind us.

We both spin round to see the new arrival.

Shit.

'What?' repeats Rose, her eyes flashing from me to Al dangerously.

Al and I both exchange terrified glances and I can tell that even though he's annoyed with me, he never intended to tell Rose.

'Scorpius?' she asks in a quiet voice that makes me feel awful; I'd prefer it if she shouted at me.

I nod my head unsure what else to say. She gives me a long look that somehow conveys a world of hurt and betrayal. Then she turns on her heel and runs out of the dungeons.

Without really knowing why, and ignoring Al's protests, I run after her, catching up with her in the next corridor.

'Rose!'

She pauses and turns round to face me.

'What the hell were you doing?' she screams suddenly, 'That's my cousin!'

'I know, Rose. I am so, so sorry, honestly. I don't know what I was thinking.'

'How could you?' She looks close to tears now, which makes me feel like I'm dying inside. All I want to do is hug her and apologise, but she'd probably curse me if I tried to do that.

'I was an idiot, Rose. It was because I knew I didn't have a chance with you.'

Okay that came out wrong.

Her eyes blaze, 'You wanted to go out with me and when I wasn't interested you thought it was a good idea to date my cousin?!'

'We weren't dating,' I say pathetically.

She glares at me for a few moments, clearly so angry that she's beyond words.

'Rose, I am so sorry. It was a stupid thing to do. It was just after I'd found out about you and Sam, and I was devastated.'

She's silent for a few moments. 'You like me?' she says eventually.

Okay, she must be the only person in the school not to realise this

I nod, 'Yeah, I like you. I know you don't want to hear that.'

'Is that why you hit Sam?'

'No, I hit Sam because he was an idiot. He was saying some stuff about me being like my father and grandfather.'

'You know you're not, Scorpius.'

I take it as a good sign that she's saying this right now.

'I'm so sorry about Roxanne, I promise we're just friends.'

She looks away for a moment before turning back to me and nodding.

'Okay,' she says, 'Okay, I believe you.'

Without really thinking, I move towards her and hug her tightly. I never want to let go. She rests her head on my shoulder for a few moments.

After a while, she pulls away from me, 'I'm going out with Sam, Scorpius.'

'I know.'

Like I could forget that.

'Rose, we had such a good summer. I know I've been a twat but I really want us to be friends.'

She raises her eyebrows, 'You've been a massive twat.'

'I know, I know.'

She giggles, 'But I do miss you, Scorpius.'

'I miss you too. So we're friends?'

She nods, 'Friends. God it's like we're five year olds.'

I just smile, knowing that somehow, despite me being a complete idiot, things have turned out alright. Rose may not fancy me, but she does like me, and I'm more than happy with that.

'We better go to Potions.'

'Hi, Rosie.'

It's Sam Atkinson. He walks up to Rose and kisses her, shooting a smirk a me beforehand.

It's incredibly melodramatic but I feel my heart break a little. Not that I'm going to let this affect me. I would rather watch her kiss Sam everyday than never speak to her again. I really like her.

I think I love her.

No, I don't think that.

I _know _I love her.

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

_One month later_

'Have you finished your's yet?'

I glance up from my seat at a table in the library to see Rose standing in front of me, holding a Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook.

I push my essay to one side and pull out the chair next to me for her. She sits down and throws her textbook onto the table.

'I've never been given a harder essay,' she complains.

'Well if you think it's hard then I don't have much hope for how mine will turn out.'

'Flatterer.'

And this is what the situation between us has been like for the past month. Rose and I have steadily become friends again, she's still dating Sam, he hates me, and Al is despairing at all of us.

Talk about complicated.

Whilst Rose and I are sitting together, complaining about homework then it's easy to forget all the complications. It's only when Sam appears that I realise just how miserable I am at the moment.

'Are you okay, Scorpius?'

I glance up at Rose, her voice having pulled me from my thoughts. She is even more beautiful every time I see her, I realise. Her hair is damp from the rain outside, yet it seems to only make her blue eyes sparkle more. I feel like leaning into them.

'Oh, erm yeah, I'm fine.'

She frowns at me for a moment, her eyes searching my face for clues to my odd behaviour. I look back down at my essay, as if writing about non-verbal spells could help me stop thinking about her.

'Are you sure?' Is it just wishful thinking or do I detect a hint of something in her voice. I'm not sure what, but there's definitely something more than just vague concern for a friend.

I nod my head and pretend to focus back on my work. I refuse to let myself fall for her again, it was just so painful last time. In fact, it still is. Seeing her with Sam, sitting through prefect meetings trying not to stare about her, making an effort not to mention her to Al very often.

We work in companionable silence for twenty minutes or so until the loud bell chimes throughout the school, reminding us that it's time for the next lesson.

'I have Arithmacy, I see you later,' smiles Rose as she heads out of the library.

I watch her go, walking as though she doesn't have a care in the world, before shaking my head and heading out myself. I have a free period so I head back to Gryffindor common room, hoping that Al, or Luke or someone will have some free time as well.

To my dismay, the common room is deserted except for a couple of sixth years revelling in the fact that they now have free periods. Great, now I have nothing to do except fret about Rose. I glance out of the window, assessing the weather. It's a crisp and bright October afternoon, in other words, perfect conditions for flying.

I dash upstairs to fetch my broomstick and then hurry down towards the entrance hall, pleased with my brainwave. Nothing makes me forget my worries like flying does. When I was younger and stressed out with my family, I'd disappear and fly for hours on end.

I'm wandering down a corridor on my way to the grounds when I hear a couple of people laughing. I pause, immediately recognises one of the voices as Sam. I move slowly to the end of the corridor and see him standing halfway along the next one, thankfully with his back to me. I identify the other boy as Nick something, another seventh year Ravenclaw.

'So you're meeting Cassie later then?' asks Nick, laughing.

Sam joins in the laughing, 'Yeah, we're going to Hogsmede. Don't tell you know who though.'

'Like I would! Cassie is hot.'

'Tell me about it.'

'How long are you going to keep up the Rose charade?'

I see Sam shake his head and laugh some more, 'Probably not much longer. Ron is this close to promoting my dad, apparently.'

Well I wasn't expecting that.

I back away, retracing my steps back to the common room, unable to process what I've just heard. The bastard is using Rose so her dad will promote his! I feel my hands shake slightly with rage and I feel an even stronger desire to go back and hit him.

Instead, I think of something slightly more rational to do.

Only slightly though.

I find myself running back to the Gryffindor common room and throwing myself through the portrait hole. I dash towards one of the sixth years I recognise as being called Mark.

'Hi, you're Mark, right?'

'Erm, yes,' he says, looking slightly alarmed.

'Do you know what lesson sixth year Ravenclaws have at the moment?'

'Of course not,' says Mark, looking as though he's wondering whether or not to take me to the hospital wing.

'They have Transfiguration,' pipes up a girl from the other side of the room.

'You're sure?'

'Yes, my boyfriend is in Ravenclaw, so of course I've memorised his timetable just in case. Oh he is-'

I cut her off impatiently, 'Do you know if Cassie Morgan is in that class?'

The girl's happy expression vanishes at the mention of Cassie, and is replaced by a deep set frown.

'Yes,' she says shortly.

Without waiting to hear what Cassie and the girl's boyfriend have been up to, I wheel round and head back out of the common room, probably leaving a few confused sixth years in my wake. The Transfiguration classroom isn't far away and after sprinting through several classrooms, I arrive outside of it.

Okay, now what should I do? There's a good fifty minutes or so until the lesson will end and I don't have the patience to wait that long. I have to find out what Sam is up to, I have to make sure Rose doesn't get hurt.

Gathering up a considerable bit of courage, I knock loudly on the door.

'Enter.'

Taking a deep breath, I open the door to see McGonagall looking at me expectantly.

'Yes, Mr Malfoy?'

'Excuse me, Professor, but I need to speak to Cassie Morgan please.'

Miraculously, McGonagall doesn't question me and simply nods at Cassie to go with me. Thanking my lucky stars, I head back out of the classroom, with Cassie following me looking interested.

'Hey, Scorpius, long time no see.' She winks at me.

Okay maybe this wasn't a good idea.

'Cassie, are you seeing Sam Atkinson tonight?'

A wide smirk breaks across her face, 'Jealous are we Scorpius? You kiss Roxanne Weasley and mope after Rose and now you want me back.'

I want to yell that we were never together, but she's given me an idea.

'Yeah, that's it, Cassie. You're not really dating Sam, are you? Isn't he with Rose?'

'Apparently they're only together as a favour to his father or something,' says Cassie, brushing this information away, 'He asked me to go out with him later.'

'Okay, that's great, Cassie, see you later.'

And with that I disappear before she can convince me to take her to Hogsmede instead.

But now I have a bigger problem. I know for a fact now that Sam is only dating Rose to help his dad out. But I also know that if I just go and tell Rose this then she won't believe me. Sam will deny ever having said anything to Nick, and I'm sure Nick will back him up. I'll just look like a jealous stalker who'll do anything to break Rose and Sam up.

Maybe I could get Al to tell her? I reject this immediately, knowing Al will refuse to get involved.

Then a wild thought strikes me. I could follow Sam and Cassie to Hogsmede tonight and get some proof. If they go to the Three Broomsticks there would be other witnesses if Rose needed convincing.

But I have to somehow get out of school and I've already forgotten where the passage Roxanne showed me was.

Of course! How could I be so stupid? I'll get Roxanne to go with me!

What could go wrong?

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I've adapted the plot a bit because I had some reviews saying no to more Roxanne drama. Keep letting me know what you think J **

**Chapter Twelve**

I head back to the common room, hoping that Roxanne will be there soon. I'm pretty sure she'll agree to come with me, after all, she'll want to help her cousin surely?

I dash through the portrait hole, earning a few odd looks from the sixth years I'd interrogated earlier on. I'm dismayed to see that Roxanne isn't amongst them. Sighing in frustration, I make to head up to the dormitory for a bit when someone enters the room and shouts to me.

'Scorpius!'

I turn around and see Al heading towards me, 'Do you have a free period now?' he asks casually.

Something in my expression obviously gives away the shock I experienced a few minutes ago, however, because a frown falls across his face.

'What's up?'

For a moment I debate whether or not I should tell him. I know he doesn't want to be caught in between me and Rose, but then I realise he has a right to know and will probably be a great help.

I glance at the sixth years and shake my head, before going up to the dormitory. Al follows me and I shut the door behind us.

'What's with the melodrama, Scorpius?'

I hesitate for a moment before deciding that explaining things outright might be the best idea, 'Sam is only dating Rose so that Ron gives his dad a promotion.'

If the situation hadn't been so grave, Al's reaction would have been comical. His mouth drops open immediately and his eyes pop slightly.

'What a dick,' he mutters eventually.

'You believe me?' I ask cautiously.

He gives me an odd look, 'Of course I believe you, you're my best mate.'

'Awh you don't know how much that means.'

'Steady on. Now how do you know?'

'I heard him telling a friend earlier. Apparently he's taking Cassie out to Hogsmede tonight as well.'

'Wow you really are losing all the girls to Sam, aren't you?'

I give him a glare, 'Yeah thanks for that.'

Al is silent for a moment, looking deep in thought. After a few moments he says, 'Rose won't believe us unless we get proof.'

'I know,' I sigh.

'So what was your plan?'

'I was going to get Roxanne to sneak me out.'

Al faces sets into a furious expression, 'You really are a prat at times, Scorpius. Do you know that?'

'I don't know how to get out of the castle,' I protest feebly.

Al glares at me for a few moments and then has a look as though a light bulb has gone off inside his brain.

'What's wrong with you?' I snap irritably.

But he's disappeared round the corner of his bed, apparently rummaging in his trunk for something. He re-emerges a minute or so later, clutching a battered old piece of parchment.

'What's this?' I say, feeling more than a little underwhelmed. The man is the son of Harry Potter for God's sake! Surely he can do better than this scrap of paper?

'James gave it to me after he left last year,' he mutters excitedly.

I watch in bewilderment as he waves his wand in front of the parchment and declares 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Has he gone mental?

Then, to my shock, ink appears on the parchment, forming itself into corridors, rooms, dots, labels with names that I recognise as teachers' and fellow students'.

'What is that?' I gasp.

'The Marauders' Map,' he says proudly, 'It was my grandfather's and his friends. James has had it for years. He only told me about it a few months ago.'

'And it tells you where people are?' I gasp, feeling slightly shocked by my surprise. I have known that I'm a wizard for eighteen years, for God's sake.

'Not only that,' grins Al, 'But it tells you how to get out of the castle.'

A smile breaks out across my own face.

A few hours later and Al and I emerge onto a blustery Hogsmede street, having just clambered down a dark passageway for a good hour or so. I have to admit that I am incredibly impressed by this map, that it turns out is some kind of Potter family heirloom. I feel more than a pang of envy; the only heirlooms I'll get are ancient oil paintings, or something equally as rubbish.

'Let's go to the Three Broomsticks,' suggests Al, 'I'll bet they'll be in there.'

I suddenly realise I've missed a major flaw in the plan and I feel myself deflate, 'Al, how are we going to see them without them seeing us?'

To my surprise, Al winks at me as though he's about to reveal some big secret.

'I may have had another brainwave,' he winks, 'Another thing that James passed onto me this year.'

Then, to my complete amazement, he pulls a silky clock from his coat.

'Is that what I think it is?'

'Yep,' he grins, 'It's how James always snuck around without getting caught.'

'Why didn't you tell me?!'

'I was waiting for the right time to use it.'

Grinning at him, we pull it over our shoulders and creep into the pub. I immediately see Sam and Cassie sitting at a table together, looking very cosy. Once again, I feel a strong urge to punch him.

Al and I take seats a few feet away from them and pray that no one else tries to sit at our table.

'I don't want to get involved if you're still with her,' whines Cassie, batting her eyelashes at the same time.

'We won't be together for much longer, I promise. It was just to help out my dad. Rose isn't my type.'

'And what is your type?'

Okay I feel physically sick right now.

'Sexy blondes, of course.'

Ugh, even more nauseous.

I see Al roll his eyes at them.

'And Rose definitely means nothing to you?'

'She means less than nothing.'

My God she's too good for you! I think bitterly. I see Al watching me, clearly wondering if he's going to have to stop me from attacking Sam.

I manage to restrain myself, but it's tricky.

* * *

A couple of hours later and Al and I are back outside the portrait hole, both of us too shocked to say much to one another. I mutter the password and head inside the common room, my mood perhaps at the lowest that it's ever been in my life. I realise that the espionage is over and now I have to break the heart of the girl I love. It's not a welcome prospect.

Rose, however, is there when I enter the common room. She looks up and moves towards me, looking deep into my face.

'I'm sorry,' she says.

'What for?' I ask, incredibly confused.

'For not believing you when you told me that Sam was a twat.'

'What?' I stutter.

'He's gone to Hogsmede with Cassie,' she sighs.

How does she know this? I wonder wildly. But she doesn't look upset, I realise. She looks determined and relieved?

And then what happens next is the biggest shock of my life. Forget Al's secret invisibility cloak and the Marauders' Map. That all pales into comparison.

Because Rose Weasley is kissing me.

* * *

**Sorry I've dragged it out so long! But something's finally happened between them. Please review and let me know what you think :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It takes me a while to register that Rose is actually kissing me and that the whole thing isn't just some fantasy I've cooked up.

After a few moments of the surreal experience, she pulls back and smiles at me.

From behind me, I hear Al muttering something that sounds like, 'About bloody time,' and there are a few wolf-whistles from the crowd. I'm guessing Mike, Luke and Lysander are responsible for most of them.

'What, what, erm, why, how-'

Rose cuts off my incoherent stuttering, 'I found out that Sam was arranging to meet up with Cassie tonight. Apparently he'd been boasting about it to his friends.'

A feeling of dread creeps up on me as I recover from the kissing. Has she just done this to get back at Sam? Am I just being used to settle the score?

But even if I am, do I care?

I stare at her for a moment, trying to read her expression. She looks happy, in fact her eyes seem to be sparkling. I'm lost in them for a moment, wondering why I ever argued with her, why I was ever annoyed with her.

'Scorpius?'

I blink, her voice pulling me from my haze.

'Let's go for a walk,' I suggest, even though it's way past the time we're meant to be back in the tower.

She nods, smiling again and takes my hand in hers. I lead her out of the common room, leaving behind a crowd of gaping students, all of whom will begin discussing us as soon as we're gone.

We end up in a deserted classroom that's never used. I suddenly feel incredibly awkward, a trait which Rose does not seem to share. She sits on the end of one of the tables, swinging her legs and seeming completely care free.

'Okay, what was that about?' I ask, trying to sound assertive and probably failing miserably.

She looks confused, 'You like me. I like you.'

I try to act as though I'm not bowled over by this piece of information, 'You like me? Since when?'

'Oh, come on, Scorpius, you're not an idiot. I've liked you for ages but I only realised it when we met up over the summer.'

I stare at her, completely dumb-struck, 'I've liked you for ages as well!'

She smiles, 'Then what's the problem?'

My brain tells me to just shut up and kiss her again. I don't need to ruin the moment by demanding explanations for everything. But I realise that I have to know why everything that's happened did so.

'Why were you with Sam then?'

Her cheeks flush slightly at this and she bows her head a little, 'I have no idea. It was so stupid. I guess I thought it would make you jealous or something.'

I gape at her, struggling to believe that the genius Rose Weasley thought that was a good plan.

'Listen, Scorpius, I'm sorry about that. Just as I'm sure you're sorry about Roxanne.'

Okay, so maybe I was a bit stupid as well.

'But,' she continues, 'I really like you. I want something to happen between us, and not just because of Sam and Cassie.'

I watch her for a moment, marvelling in just how amazing she is.

'Do you feel the same?' she probes.

I take a step towards her and take both of her hands. Without really thinking about what I'm saying, just going on impulse because it feels right, I look into her eyes and say the words you can never take back, 'I love you, Rose.'

'I love you too.'

And then we're kissing again, and it's if I was carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders and that's now been lifted.

Yes, we've both done some stupid things. We're both dated other people, made each other jealous and had screaming matches in the Great Hall. We're both just a tad crazy.

So maybe we're perfect for each other.

* * *

_Six weeks later_

The past six weeks have been the happiest of my life. Rose and I are going out, and even though the whole school knows and won't stop talking about it, I feel like nothing could make the situation any more perfect. Rose left Sam a note explaining in no uncertain terms that he was dumped, and threatening to curse him if he came near her again. She also told her dad exactly what happened, so now Sam's father has been demoted to cleaner of Ron's office.

Predictably, Al is over the moon, although this quickly turns into annoyance that he constantly has to watch us kiss.

'Will you two leave each other alone for one minute!' he practically yells at breakfast one morning.

Rose and I turn to look at him, both having apparently forgotten that he was even there.

'Sorry mate,' I wink.

He rolls his eyes in disgust.

'Rose, have you told Uncle Ron yet?' he laughs nastily.

She glares at him, 'Of course I haven't! I'm not suicidal.'

Perhaps someone else would take offence that she hadn't told her parents, but I'm not so secretly relieved. Mainly because I've not told my family that we're dating either.

'And I'm guessing you've not told the Death Eaters?' continues Al.

I shake my head, 'What's the point? I'm not going home at Christmas or Easter and I'm moving out this summer. If I'm lucky I'll never have to see my grandfather or father again.'

Rose smacks my elbow lightly but I can tell she understands my feelings about it.

'Why are you so interested anyway?' she demands of Al, 'Planning on writing a couple of letters?'

'No, I was just warning you. Everyone here knows, it's only a matter of time before they tell their parents.'

'Surely they've got better things to do than gossip about us?' I say, feeling more uncertain than I sound.

'Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's daughter and Draco Malfoy's son? The Prophet could turn that into a week's worth of stories.'

He may have a point there, and I can see from her expression that Rose agrees with me. But even if my parents do find out, what's the worst that can happen? Lucius has already said he's having me written out of his will. There's not much else to threaten me with, especially when I'm not living with them.

'It'll be fine,' I say confidently, 'It's not like I have to face them soon. I wrote to them the other day saying that I was staying here for Christmas and they've not argued with me.'

Al nods but still looks unsure, as does Rose. I ignore them and put the worries to the back of my mind.

It turns out I was wrong. The following morning, a letter is delivered to me that is something out of my worst nightmares.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Your mother and I are disgusted that you are planning to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. It is incredibly ungrateful on your part, considering how much we have done for you. I am writing to tell you in no uncertain terms, that you __**will **__come home for Christmas. An urgent matter has come up that we must discuss. If you are not on the Hogwarts Express on the 20__th__ then I will take back everything I have ever bought for you (i.e. all your possessions) and you will not hear a word from me again._

_See you on the 20__th__._

_Your father, Draco Malfoy._

Oh shit.

* * *

**So they're finally together. But as you've probably guessed, there's more drama on the way.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading so far. Please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

One week later and I'm reluctantly climbing onto the Hogwarts Express, which will soon pull out of Hogsmede Station and begin the miserable journey down to London. The good mood that has been with me ever since that night Rose first kissed me has vanished. Instead it's been replaced by a gloomy apprehension of the days to come.

Perhaps I'm worrying unnecessarily, because I have no proof that my father knows about Rose. But why else would he order me home? He letter did say there was an 'urgent matter' that we needed to talk about.

'Cheer up, Scorpius, it'll be fine,' says Rose and we wander down the train, looking for an empty compartment.

She's taken the prospect of our parents finding out about us rather well. In fact, I think she's almost entertained at the thought of her father's reaction, while at the same time being reassured that her mother will be understanding.

I spot an empty compartment and slide open the door. Rose, Al and Lysander follow me in and we all take seats. The others quickly begin to discuss their Christmas plans amongst each other. Al and Rose are off to the Burrow with the rest of their aunts, uncles and cousins and apparently Lysander's family have been invited for lunch as well.

'Yeah, I think we're getting there around midday, got to go and see old Xenophilius first.'

'Teddy and Victoire and coming then as well. Bringing Andromeda I think.'

'Are Luke and his parents coming?'

'If Kingsley gets the afternoon off work they are.'

I listen to their conversation as I stare out at the wild countryside. How peculiar it all sounds to me. Discussing Christmas as though you're actually looking forward to it, as though you'll be seeing people you actually like.

I notice Rose breaks off from the chatting and I see her glance at me out of the corner of my eye. I take her hand, but continue to look out of the window, feeling thoroughly miserable.

* * *

To my surprise, both my mother and father meet me at King's Cross, although neither of them look particularly pleased to see me. I make a mental note to try and piss them off as much as possible during the holidays.

No one says much to one another.

As soon as we get home, my mother flounces off to the drawing room to do something or other. Her son whom she has not seen for three and a half months is forgotten.

I'm about to make my way upstairs to my room, where I plan to write a letter to Rose, when my father begins to speak.

'Scorpius, I need a word with you. Follow me.'

Internally cursing, I stomp after him as he heads towards his study. Once inside the large but dark room, I throw myself ungraciously into an armchair and glower at the man sitting opposite me.

'What?' I ask, rudely.

'Don't talk to me like that,' he snaps irritably.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' I say sarcastically, 'I was just wondering why you practically dragged me home from school.'

'Don't be so insolent, Scorpius! After everything your mother and I have done for you.'

'Like trying to indoctrinate me into thinking everyone who's not pure blood is second class?'

He ignores this and glares at me, 'I was disgusted by your attitude during the holidays, especially towards your grandparents after we discovered you had been meeting that Weasley girl. So they will be staying with us over Christmas and this is your chance to make amends for offending them.'

I let his words sink in for a moment, 'And this was the urgent matter we needed to discuss?'

'Yes.'

He stares at me for a moment, trying to read my expression, 'Was there anything else?'

'Oh, no' I say hastily and cowardly.

He frowns at me for a moment, as though realising that I'm hiding something. Then, after an eternity, he nods his head curtly and I take this as my signal to stomp back out of the room.

* * *

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Lucius and Narcissa arrive, much to my dismay. The atmosphere upon their arrival is incredible tense. The last time all five of us were together, Lucius accused my father of bad parenting and wrote me out of his will.

After a few forced greetings, in which I have to pretend to be pleased to see the man I despise more than anything else in the world, my father ushers everyone into the best drawing room.

Oh yes, we have more than one.

I take a seat in an armchair at a slight distance from the others and sip the Firewhiskey that I've been given perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

That's one way to deal with the situation.

'So, Scorpius,' booms Lucius in what he thinks is an imposing voice, 'How is your seventh year?'

I shrug, 'It's fine.'

I don't need to be looking in my father' direction to feel the glare he's giving me. So far I'm not sticking to his instructions.

Lucius and Narcissa share a knowing look that seems to say 'look how insolent the boy is, Draco has done a terrible job.'

My father clears his throat nervously, 'You're still playing Quidditch team, aren't you, Scorpius?'

'For the Gryffindor team,' says Lucius nastily.

An uncomfortable silence falls across the room. My father has gone very pale. It's pathetic just how scared he is of Lucius.

'I play alongside Albus and Lily Potter and Rose and Hugo Weasley,' I add conversationally as I take another sip of my drink.

This succeeds in distracting everyone from me for a moment.

'Are the Potter- Weasleys still lording it up at the Ministry?' asks Narcissa, her voice full of contempt.

'Oh yes,' says my father grimly, clearly pleased that the topic has changed to something which can't lead to him being accused of bad parenting, 'The entire Ministry is filled with them and various hangers-on. How Percy Weasley ever got to be Minister of Magic I beyond me.'

Lucius makes a disgusted noise, 'The Weasleys are not worth even discussing. If Arthur Weasley is anything to go by then the whole lot of them are Muggle loving blood traitors.'

A shattering noise turns everyone's attention to me. I glance down and realise that I have smashed my glass and sent Firewhiskey everywhere. My rage does not subside however, especially not when Lucius rounds on me.

'But I suppose you don't share our opinions, Scorpius?'

'No, I don't,' I snarl.

'Being in Gryffindor and befriending Potter's son has obviously warped your views,' he continues, giving me a look of pure contempt, 'But if I hear that you are associating with the Weasleys then you will be very, very sorry.'

I take a moment to respond, as I debate what to do. For a fleeting moment, the incantations for the unforgivable curses flash through my mind. But I ignore this, and make a decision which is only slightly more rational.

'You want to know how my seventh year has been?' I ask casually.

Lucius looks confused, obviously having expected an angrier response.

I ignore him and press on, 'Well, I began the year by having an argument with Rose over her dating someone else. I then kissed and snuck out to Hogsmede with her cousin Roxanne, to make Rose jealous. Al and I then spied on Rose's boyfriend, using Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak.'

It's comical the way all of their mouths are gaping open in shock.

I decide to go in for the punch line, 'And now I'm dating Rose Weasley. And I'm in love with her.'

And with that I strut out of the room, feeling incredibly pleased with myself.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

When I wake on Christmas morning, I expect the day to be incredibly tense after my outburst the night before. I'm not particularly looking forward to the day, in fact I'm almost worried about what Lucius will do, so I'm not disappointed when my father curtly informs me to stay in my room for the day.

I hear no sounds from downstairs, none of the festive cheer people with normal families would associate with Christmas. Lucius is probably giving my father a lecture about how I've turned out. I grin at the thought of this.

Around ten in the morning, I get bored of laughing at how uncomfortable my father must be feeling right now and begin to think wistfully of the Christmas lunch that I doubt I'll get now. I briefly consider writing to Rose, but stop myself. Telling her that I've just cut myself off from my family for her, might scare her off a bit.

Instead, I pick up an old bit of parchment and pen a letter to Al, not expecting him to reply today, but wanting to talk to someone anyway.

_Hi Al_

_Happy Christmas! How's it going so far? _

_Mine is awful. I ended up telling my entire family about me and Rose last night, which did not go down well! I've been banned from Christmas day and my grandfather is moaning at my father. I'm in my room at the moment, although I'm tempted to go downstairs and cause some more chaos._

_Anyway, see you soon, say hi to Rose for me._

_Scorpius._

I watch my owl fly away, feeling more than a little sad. I'm eighteen years old and I'm spending Christmas Day cowering in my bedroom while my family is downstairs discussing everything that's wrong with me.

The next couple of hours pass slowly. I flick unenthusiastically through a couple of school textbooks, not taking anything in. Even Quidditch Through the Ages holds no interest to me.

Just as I feel that I might be going insane, however, I see an owl fluttering across the skies towards the house. Please be for me, please be for me.

With a leap of happiness, I see it head towards my window, so I pull the pane up and only then recognise it as my own owl. I rip off the letter and immediately recognise Al's handwriting.

_Scorpius_

_Are you an idiot? You can apparate! Come round to mine now! There's absolutely loads of us here, including Andromeda who's your great aunt or something. I'm not taking no for an answer, get here now!_

_Al_

_P.S I'm at the Burrow._

For about twenty minutes I debate the pros and cons of going to the Burrow in my head. On the one hand, I would get to see Al, and more importantly, Rose. But then Ron Weasley would be there as well, so it's not like I'd be able to talk to her that much.

Then I think about the delicious sounding Christmas dinner that Al has always described having there. But then again, I would be the Death Eater's son walking into a Weasley party.

They'll be other people there, I reason. Okay, so I'll be the Death Eater's son walking into an Order of the Phoenix reunion party.

After a while of this, I pull myself together and decide to go to Al's. What's the worse that can happen? It's not as if Ron knows I'm dating Rose? I'll be fine.

Feeling slightly cheered by this, I wander out of my room and down the main staircase. Perhaps the best idea would just be to leave without telling anyone, but when I walk past the drawing room and hear voices, I can't resist telling them where I'm going.

I stick my head round the door frame to see all four of them sitting on various chairs, all looking thoroughly annoyed.

'It all started when he was sorted into Gryffindor,' mutters Narcissa.

My mother nods her head in agreement, 'Draco and I were so disappointed.'

Lucius glares at my father, 'If you'd have stamped this Mud-Blood loving nonsense out of him when he was younger, we wouldn't be having this problem now.'

I decide this is probably a good time to announce myself.

I clear my throat and address the room, 'Don't mind me, I'm just popping out.'

Four heads snap towards my direction.

'Don't be stupid, of course you're not,' snaps my mother.

'Oh, yeah I am actually,' I say casually, 'I'm going to see my girlfriend and Albus Potter.'

The silence was deafening.

After a few moments, my father is the one to break it, 'If you step one toe out of the door then you will be sorry.'

'Oooh!' I say in a fake scared voice, 'I've already been written out of everyone's will. What else can you do?'

And with that, I stomp out of the house, ignoring the protests of my parents and grandparents. Then I screw up my face, concentrating hard and thinking of the Burrow.

A moment later, I open my eyes and see myself standing at the bottom of a winding country lane. I begin to walk down it, looking around for any signs of houses. There's a little village behind me, but I know from Al that the Burrow is in the middle of nowhere. I walk for twenty minutes or so, with nothing to look at except hedges that are getting more and more wild in appearance. There's not another person around.

Then, finally, I turn a corner and the most oddly shaped house I've ever seen comes into view. As I approach it, my eyes widen in both shock and awe. It looks as though it was converted from a really small building and has simply had rooms added at various times. For a moment, I wonder stupidly how it stays upright.

Maybe by magic you idiot!

I reach the front door, and hesitate, unsure what to do. I can hear chaotic laughter inside. It sounds inviting and terrifying at the same time. I'm half tempted to run back home when the door swings open and I'm suddenly face to face with Harry Potter.

'Oh, hello, Scorpius, Al, said you were coming.'

I smile awkwardly, marvelling at how absurd it is that I- Draco Malfoy's son- am spending Christmas Day with Harry Potter.

'There you are!' says Al, suddenly appearing beside his father, with whom he looks so similar.

I find myself being ushered into the house and greeted by numerous people I've never met before, including Percy Weasley, Minister of Magic. It's all slightly overwhelming. I notice Rose standing in the door way to the kitchen. She smiles, opening laughing at my situation.

Just when I think that today may be a good Christmas for once, a booming voice reminds me where I am.

'So, you must be Scorpius Malfoy?'

I wheel round and wince as I find myself face to face with Ron Weasley, Second in Command of the Auror Department.

Surely he doesn't know about me and Rose? How could he? Maybe he can read my mind right now, I think wildly.

There's one thing which I'm certain, the furious, thunder struck expression on his face shows that he is not happy with me about something.

Oh God.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thanks :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

I have no idea what to do now.

Ron Weasley is glowering at me and somehow taking up the whole room. I try to catch Al's eye to get him to rescue me but he is talking James, seemingly oblivious to the situation. The fact that Ron is the second most powerful auror in the country makes me feel even more nervous; my chances of escape are slim.

'So,' booms Ron, staring harshly at me, 'You're Draco Malfoy's son?'

'Yes, sir.'

It seems appropriate to address him like I would when talking to a teacher. He makes McGonagall look kind and easy-going.

Ron nods for a moment, taking this in. He looks at me sharply again, 'But you're in Gryffindor?'

I nod frantically, 'Yes! The Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor as soon as it touched my head.'

'It did that with your father as well. Except he was put in Slytherin.'

Okay I didn't see that backfiring.

'And you're good friends with Al?'

I nod again, not daring to speak in case I give him more ammunition.

'Hmm,' says Ron.

How on earth is me being friends with Al suspicious? Unless he thinks I've cooked up some elaborate plot in which I befriend him and then avada kedavra him when his guard is down.

Actually, looking at Ron's expression, that theory probably isn't a mile away from what he's really thinking.

'Dad leave him alone!' snaps Rose, suddenly appearing by her father's side. It strikes me just how similar they look when standing next to one another. Although, of course Rose isn't looking at me as though she suspects me of a being some kind of Death Eater spy.

Ron's eyes flicker between me and Rose for a moment. Then he nods and heads off into the kitchen to talk to Harry. I watch them chatting together and feel relief that at least Harry doesn't think I'm a psycho. Hopefully he can convince Ron to feel the same.

Rose breathes a sigh of relief, 'Sorry about that, he doesn't know we're dating.'

I try to imagine his reaction if he ever did find this out. The image in my mind is not pleasant.

'Oh, he seems nice,' I lie rather pathetically.

Rose laughs, 'Yeah right. So how has your family been?'

I glance around at her relatives, some of whom are in the same room as us. I have a feeling that if one of them overhears us then Ron will quickly discover our secret.

Rose seems to read my mind and leads me into the next room, a little sitting room with a couple of rather threadbare sofas.

'So,' she continues, 'How are they?'

I sigh and collapse onto one of the seats, 'As bad as usual. No, actually I think they've been worse this year.'

Rose sits down next to me and holds my hand sympathetically, 'What's happened?'

'Well they didn't know about you. My father made me come home because he wanted to talk to me about my attitude to my grandparents.'

Rose snots with laughter, 'Your attitude?'

I roll my eyes, 'Yeah we've had a few disagreements over the  
years. Anyway, my grandparents came round yesterday and they started saying the usual rubbish about pure bloods and Muggleborns and stuff. And I sort of snapped.'

Rose raises her eyebrows and looks apprehensive, 'What did you do?'

'I threw a glass of Fire whiskey everywhere and then told them that we were in love.'

She whistles, obviously both shocked and impressed by my actions, 'I thought you were trying to keep it a secret.'

'It doesn't really matter, I won't have much to do with them once I've left school,' I shrug.

She stares at me for a moment, trying to read my emotions. To other people it is perhaps a bit shocking that I dislike my family as much as I do. For me, it's completely normal.

'You don't mind that I've not told my dad?' she says finally.

'Of course not,' I say truthfully, 'If it's easier for you then of course I don't mind.'

She smiles at me and I realise neither of us needs to say anything else. I lean towards her and brush a streak of her dark waves behind her ear.

'I love you, Rose Weasley.'

She smiles again, and kisses me.

* * *

Several hours later I apparate back into the hamlet near my house, stumbling slightly in the darkness. I have just had the best Christmas of my life, no question about it.

Apart from Ron Weasley, everyone was absolutely lovely to me, even Rose and Al's grandfather who I've always heard bad things about from Lucius. The dinner was delicious and then I ended up playing an impromptu game of Quidditch with Rose, Al and their cousins. Even Lysander turned up with his parents and Lorcan, his Ravenclaw twin brother.

But now I have to face the music. I walk slowly back to the house, wanting to delay having to deal with my family for as long as possible. I bet they'll all be in the drawing room, just waiting to hear the front door open and to pounce on me.

When I get home, however, the house is strangely silent.

I look into the drawing room when I walk past, but to my surprise the room is empty. Have Lucius and Narcissa left? Or has everyone simply gone to bed and are planning on giving me the cold shoulder for the rest of the holidays?

I decide that the second option is the most likely.

However, as I head for the main staircase, with the intention of going straight to my bedroom, I hear a movement along the corridor to my left. Curiosity gets the better of me and I head down the dark passageway. A light is on in my father's study.

So that's what they're doing. They're probably all in there now, sorting out all the legal papers to have me written out of everyone's wills.

I push the door open, but, to my surprise, see my father sitting there alone. He's at his desk, staring at nothing, an empty glass in his hand. I've never seen him look like that.

I clear my throat, feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

My father looks up and sees me in the doorway.

'Hello, Scorpius,' he sighs.

I stand there wondering what to do. I want to run up to my room and think about Rose, but I have a vague sense that I should stay here for a moment.

'I'm sorry, Scorpius,' says my father heavily.

I blink a couple of times. I've never heard him apologise for anything before.

'Pardon?'

He looks at me, his eyes heavy, 'I'm sorry for everything.'

When I stare blankly at him for a few moments, he continues, 'I'm sorry for everything you've had to deal with over the years. For the things I did. For you having to live with them.'

I'm absolutely speechless. Here is my father, the man usually made of stone, apologising for me having to grow up in the shadow of a family who were in Voldermort's inner circle. What on earth has prompted this?

'Erm, thank you,' I say, unsure what the appropriate response is.

'Where is everyone else?' I ask, simply to break the uncomfortable silence.

'Your grandparents have left. I had a bit of a disagreement with my father once you left.'

I whistle, feeling slightly impressed. I've never heard of him ever having stood up to Lucius before.

My father sighs again, 'Scorpius, I can't pretend to be pleased about you and Ron Weasley's daughter. My beliefs are too engrained in me, I'm afraid. However, I promise you that from now on I will try to be more accepting of you and your choices.'

I am absolutely beyond words at the moment. My father is saying that he won't make it difficult for me if I continue to date Rose. And he seems to have told Lucius where to go as well.

Has there been some kind of personality swap whilst I've been gone.

'What's bought this on?' I say incredulously.

'I suppose it shocked me that you'd rather spend Christmas with someone else's family. And then I thought about it and realised that it's not that much of a surprise after how we've behaved towards you recently. I'm sorry.'

'That's fine,' I say, simply because I have no idea what else to say.

Neither of us says anything else and I take this as my cue to leave.

Feeling more than a little dazed, I head for my bedroom and collapse onto my bed, feeling absolutely exhausted all of a sudden.

What the hell has happened to him? A few hours ago he was furious with me and now he's apologetic. Has he really realised how hard it has been for me, being the Gryffindor in the Death Eater family?

I lie awake for hours that night, mulling over the day's events. I'm unsure how to feel about my father's admissions. I can't forgive him for what he's done in the past and I don't think I'll ever be able to. But I have to admit, there is something quite comforting about knowing that we are not enemies.

And with that thought I fall asleep, completely drained from what has happened today.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think of Draco and Scorpius' relationship now? Hope you liked the chapter :) And please please please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

'So he just apologised out of nowhere?' asks Al as we climb onto the Hogwarts Express on our way back to school at the end of the holidays.

'Yeah, it was weird,' I agree.

'Better than how he was before I suppose.'

'Yeah, I guess.'

We find an empty compartment and take our seats. Al is just as shocked by my father's behaviour as I was. In fact, it was almost two weeks ago and I've still not gotten over it properly. I've not seen Lucius or Narcissa since then either. I can only assume that Lucius and my father had a big enough argument to stop them coming round for a bit.

No complaints there.

'Where's Rose?' I ask, surprised that she's not with Al.

'They were running late, I think.'

I raise my eyebrows, 'Rose was running late?'

'Well it was probably Hugo,' admits Al.

However, a few minutes later the train begins to move and Rose is still nowhere in sight. Maybe she's sitting with someone else I think, feeling slightly offended that she obviously didn't want to see me straight away. But then Al distracts me by talking about Quidditch and before I know it, we've been on the train for a couple of hours.

The compartment door slides open but when I glance up it's only Lysander.

'Alright?' he says, throwing himself into a seat next to Al and stealing a Pumpkin Pasty.

'Have you seen Rose?'

Lysander frowns, 'She'll be in the prefects' carriage. The Heads were meant to be having a meeting with them all.'

I feel the colour drain out of my face.

'Okay, I've got to go.'

I hurtle down the train, ignoring the bemused stares I get. Why is the prefects' carriage so far away?!

When I get there however, I realise I have arrived at the worst possible time. In something straight out of one of those film things that Rose and Al watch, the prefects are all filing out of the compartment and all looking rather amused by the sight of me.

Rose is the last to appear and her expression isn't quite so forgiving.

'Where the hell have you been?' she demands furiously.

I'm suddenly aware of why Al is scared of her. My God she can shout.

'I'm so sorry,' I say, 'I completely forgot that we were supposed to have a meeting today.'

She rolls her eyes, 'You're the bloody Head Boy!'

'I know, I know! But we both know that you're the organised, well-prepared one out of the duo.'

Her frown falters slightly and I know that flattering her academic or organisational skills may just be a great tactic for calming her down.

'I'm still annoyed,' she huffs, but I notice a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

I lean in and kiss her.

'You're really hot when you're angry by the way.'

'Oh shut up,' she laughs, and kisses me again.

* * *

A couple of hours later and I volunteer to do the first patrol, to make up for the fact that I missed the meeting. Leaving Rose in a compartment with Al, their cousin Lucy and Lysander, I wander along the train, idly keeping an eye out for people cursing one another. Just when I think that nothing is going to happen and it's going to be an easy task, I make the mistake of walking past a compartment with Ross Smith in it. He waves me in enthusiastically.

Ross is a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect and perhaps even clever than Rose. Apparently he runs the Gobstones club in his spare time. I've hardly spoken to him before, so it's a surprise when he opens the compartment door for me.

'Hello,' I say, glancing around the group of friends. Along with Ross, there's Steve Robinson, Vice-President of the Gobstones club, and Nick Braintree, who's hunched over a magazine with complicated diagrams of spell theory on the cover.

'Good afternoon, Scorpius,' says Ross happily, 'I just thought I'd speak to you since you weren't in the meeting this morning.'

I scowl at the memory but stay silent.

'Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while,' he continues, 'Have you got any tips on how to become Head Boy?'

'I don't think you've got anything to worry about, Ross,' I say truthfully, 'I'm pretty sure the badge is yours.'

He smiles, 'Thanks for the reassurance. You know my father said a similar-'

He breaks off as the compartment door opens again and I turn to see who has saved me from Ross' speech.

And when I see who it is, I immediately want to shut the door in their face and ask Ross about his future career plans.

'Hello, Sam,' I snap, 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Easy, Scorpius, just came to see my friends.'

I raise my eyebrows, 'Oh really?'

Ross snorts in disbelief, 'We've never spoken to each other, Atkinson.'

'Come to see me, Sam?' I say in a fake happy voice.

'Actually, yes, I saw you were in here with Gang Geek and I thought I'd say hi.'

'Shut up,' I say sharply. Noticing that Ross appears to be reaching for his wand, I hastily step in between him and Sam.

'Heard you missed the first meeting,' says Sam, smirking nastily.

'And?'

He shrugs, 'Just saying that I wouldn't have done.'

'Well I'll guess we'll never know.'

'Maybe. Maybe not.'

Oh so now he's hatching some plot to replace me as Head Boy is he?

To be honest, I wouldn't put it past him.

'Still with Rose?' he asks casually as though we're friends.

'Yes,' I say through gritted teeth, remembering that the idiot in front of me cheated on Rose with Cassie. I experience one of my regular urges to punch him.

'For now.'

And with that as a parting phrase, he turns on his heel and struts out of the compartment.

My God that boy has issues.

Ross looks at me, 'You know if we ran after him now we could probably take him.'

I raise my eyebrows out of surprise that future Head Boy Ross Smith is suggesting chasing someone down the Hogwarts Express.

'It's fine,' I say, 'But do me a favour?'

'Sure.'

'Sam's in your house right?'

'Yes.'

'Can you keep an eye on him for me? Juts let me know if he acts as weirdly as he just did.'

'Of course,' beams Ross enthusiastically, 'And you'll put in a good with McGonagall for me?'

'Sure.'

I head back to my own compartment, feeling slightly apprehensive about the days to come. I have a horrible feeling that Sam isn't going to just forget what happened before Christmas. I did sort of punch him and then steal his girlfriend after all.

Rose notices my expression as soon as I walk in to the compartment.

'What's wrong?' she says frowning.

'Just your ex,' I sigh, sitting down next to her and wrapping my arm around her shoulders, 'It doesn't matter.'

She leans against my shoulder and I realise that I'm right.

Even if Sam has got a vendetta against me, what can he do? I'm Head Boy and Rose and I are in love. My life is pretty perfect at the moment; there's nothing to worry about.

Isn't there?

* * *

**Okay sorry that I've not updated for a while, I've had loads of schoolwork. Ugh. **

**Anyway, this chapter might seem like it's come out of nowhere but it'll all make sense later on, I promise. **

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Within a couple of days' time, everyone gets back into the daily routines of Hogwarts and all thoughts of Sam are pushed from my mind. Lessons are trickier than ever as we approach our NEWTs and Al arranges Quidditch practice for almost every night, desperate to thrash Ravenclaw in the upcoming match.

The few spare moments I have are spent with Rose, wandering around the castle hand in hand. It's incredibly cliché but I've never felt happier than I am at the moment. Everything is busy and a little chaotic but I still wake up every morning with a thrill at the thought of seeing Rose again.

* * *

On the first Hogsmede trip of the year, the two of us head down to the village and wander around the shops, before deciding it's too cold and heading for the Three Broomsticks.

'Scorpius! Rose!' Al, Lysander and Lucy Weasley are standing by the bar when we walk in, all looking as cold as I feel.

The five of us grab drinks and sit down at a large table. We're just in the middle of an in depth discussion about the line-up for the summer's Quidditch World Cup, when Sam Atkinson walks in, flanked by a couple of cronies.

Is he my stalker or something?

'Oh God,' mutters Rose, leaning over her drink and keeping her head down.

It's no use. Sam spots us and heads over, grinning in a way that cannot be good news for me.

'Hi guys,' he says cheerfully.

Everyone ignores him.

'Very welcoming,' he turns to me, 'Alright Scorpius?'

'What the hell do you want Sam? I'm starting to think you have a crush on me or something.'

His arrogant smile flickers slightly and he reddens, but I've not deterred him.

'Oh I just wanted to tell you that I've just had a very detailed chat with my father via letter.'

'And?'

'And let's just say that your days as Head Boy are numbered.'

Seriously, does he think he's running some organised crime gang? The guy is such a tosser.

Rose snorts with laughter, 'Oh please, it's not like your father's a school governor or anything. He works with my Dad at the Ministry for God's sake-'

She breaks off and stares at Sam, a livid expression spreading across her features. At the same time, my head goes slightly cold. Sam wouldn't stoop that low would he? Surely even he's not that determined to wreck my life?

Lucy sums up what the rest of us are thinking. 'You little shit.'

Sam shrugs and with one last grin at me, he struts back out of the pub, leaving a whole lot of tension behind him.

Rose actually makes to get out of her seat and follow him. As much as I'm certain she could destroy him in a duel, I don't think that would help matters so I take her hand and pull her back down.

She glares at me, 'If that twat tells my dad about us I'm going to…'

'I'm sure he won't,' reasons Al.

'Yeah and even if he did, your Dad will get over it,' says Lysander.

I notice that Rose, Al and Lucy all look pretty sceptical about this. Brilliant. The Deputy Head of the Auror Office trying to kill me is exactly what I need right now.

'I'm going back to the castle,' announces Rose suddenly, 'Sam's wrecked the day.'

'I'll come with you,' I say immediately, standing up.

She shakes her head firmly, 'No, it's fine. I want to write a letter to my Dad telling him not to believe anything Sam's father says. I don't think he'd appreciate your help with that, Scorpius.'

'Are you sure?'

She nods and kisses me briefly. We all watch her leave before Lucy stands up and mutters something about going to see if she's okay.

Once I'm alone with Al and Lysander, I turn to my best mates, 'Did that seem like Rose was mad with me?'

Al attempts to brush this away but Lysander isn't quite so diplomatic, 'Yeah she seemed a bit pissed off with you, mate.'

Al gives him a rather withering look, 'Do you always have to say the first thing that comes into your head?'

'Yep.'

'I could kill Sam,' I mutter.

Lysander's face perks up, 'If we leave now we'll be able to catch up with him, and I'm sure the three of us can take him.'

'Jesus, Lysander! I think he might have been joking!' says Al, and then he turns to me, 'I reckon we could definitely hex him though.'

I have to admit the prospect of hitting Sam with a good old Bat Bogey is incredibly appealing, but I have a suspicion it'll just give him more ammo to use against me.

'What a psycho though,' says Al, 'He's actually going to tell Ron about you and Rose. What is he hoping will come of that?'

'Not sure,' I say in what I hope is a nonchalant voice, 'I mean, Rose wouldn't let her dad split us up.'

'Of course not,' says Al quickly. A bit too quickly maybe?

'Oh come on, Scorpius,' says Lysander, 'you told your family and they're all pure blood obsessive Death Eaters, but you survived that.'

That's a fair point actually. Surely Ron Weasley is much more rational than my own father, and from what I've heard, Hermione is completely without prejudices.

I nod, 'Yeah okay.

Lysander sighs exaggeratedly, 'Okay, so we can move on from this now, yeah?'

His gaze follows two girls who have just walked in the pub. One of them is Lily, Al's fifth year sister, and the other is one of her friends whom I recognise as also being in Gryffindor.

'Damn, they are looking fine.'

Al swirls round in his seat to face Lysander, 'You do realise that's my sister you're talking about?'

Lysander shrugs, 'She's hot.'

'Okay leave this table now!' demands Al.

Lysander winks, gets out of his chair and makes to go over and to Lily.

'No!' yells Al furiously.

'Okay, okay,' laughs Lysander sitting back in his chair.

Al makes to get out his wand (probably only half joking), but I'm distracted by the arrival of Ross Smith and a couple of friends. As he heads over to our table, I feel my stomach drop.

What the hell is Sam up to now?

'Hello, Scorpius,' he says pleasantly, giving Al (who currently has Lysander in a headlock) an odd look.

'Hi, Ross, what's up?'

'Well, I've been paying attention to what Sam Atkinson's been up to, like you asked.'

'Cheers mate. And?'

Ross looks slightly uncomfortable, 'Well he's been boasting around the common room that he's going to tell Ron Weasley about you and Rose.'

'Yeah we already know that,' says Lysander impatiently, rubbing his neck from where Al had a hold of him. His attention falls on one of Ross' friends, who's wearing a Gobstones Club badge, 'Please don't tell me you like Gobstones.'

'That's a bit rich coming from the grandson of Xenophilius 'obsessed with everything weird' Lovegood,' points out Al.

'Yeah, okay, sorry,' admits Lysander.

'Will you two shut up?' I snap irritably, 'what were you saying Ross?'

'Well, Sam is convinced that if Ron Weasley finds out then he'll go mad and try and split you up.'

Okay this is all information which I'd already worked out.

Ross takes a breath and continues, looking uncomfortable, 'Sam's dad is going to suggest to Ron that he gets you fired from the position of Head Boy so that you and Rose aren't working as Heads together. And then Sam's hoping to replace you'

'Mother fucker!' exclaims Lysander loudly, causing several heads to turn our way.

'But Ron's not a governor either, he can't decide who's Head Boy, can he?' I ask rather feebly.

Al looks uncomfortable now, 'Well, I suppose he could write to Professor Longbottom and convince him to replace you with Sam. Ron and Neville get on really well, you know.'

Yep, mother fucker sounds about the right way to describe the manipulative psychopath that is Sam Atkinson.

* * *

**Okay I'm soooo sorry that I've not updated for two months! **

**I hope you liked the chapter though, and are really hating Sam at the moment. Any suggestions as to what should happen to him in the end?**

**Oh I've also started a James Sirius Potter story called Let The Games Begin, so if you want to read that then thank you!**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

'Right, we're going back to the castle!' I half shout, jumping out of my seat and heading for the pub door, leaving a slightly bewildered looking Ross behind.

Al and Lysander catch up with me as I'm half way out of the door.

'Are we going to hex him?' asks Lysander excitedly.

I'm incredibly tempted.

'No, I need to talk to Rose.'

I notice Al and Lysander exchange disappointed looks; so much for Al's usual pacifist stance.

'Well I might stay and talk to Lily then.'

But before Lysander can so much as turn back towards the Three Broomsticks, Al is half dragging him back up towards the castle.

I ignore them both and power walk back to Hogwarts, hardly noticing the distance or the fact that it's an absolutely freezing day.

Before I knew Sam Atkinson, I didn't realise anyone would go to such an extent to hurt someone else. I don't give a shit about what he does to me; the Head Boy thing doesn't matter in the slightest. But if he causes trouble between Rose and her Dad… well then Lysander's idea about bringing out the wands (or preferably fists) might not be such a bad one.

When I get into the castle, I sprint up the main staircase, ignoring the feeble protests of the ancient caretaker, Filch. His cat eyes me meanly for a moment, but I have more things to deal with than a creepy cat whose owner treats her like his wife.

The common room is empty apart from a few first and second years, all complaining loudly about the age restrictions on Hogsmede trips.

Where is Rose? I need to talk to her, to reassure her that everything will be okay no matter what Sam-psychopath-Atkinson does.

In a moment of stupidity, I attempt to climb the stairs to the girls' dormitory. I manage four steps before a loud wailing fills the room, the staircase flattens under my feet and I end up in a heap on the floor with few startled midgets looking at me.

I stand up with as much dignity as I can muster and, just as I'm contemplating going to the library to look for Rose, the portrait door swings open and she suddenly appears.

The first thing I notice is that her face is rather redder than usual and her wavy hair is somewhat dishevelled as though she's been running her hands through it. I immediately go over to her and wrap my arms around her.

'I've just got a letter from my Dad,' she murmurs, pressing her head against my shoulder.

I'm just about to say something comforting when I notice that we have an audience of first and second years leaning over armchairs to watch us.

Not exactly a romantic setting.

Rose glares at them, making a few blush scarlet and leads me up to the boys dormitory. She collapses onto the nearest bed (I don't have the heart to tell her it's Lysander's) and produces a letter from her pocket.

'That bastard Sam has already made sure my Dad knows about us.'

My God he works fast.

Unsure exactly what to say, I lie down next to her, feeling slightly awkward because not only am I lying on a male friend's bed, but I'm lying next to my girlfriend.

Rose rolls over onto her stomach and hands me the letter, muttering furiously to herself.

I brace myself and read it. It's not good, which is saying something because I've had my fair share of angry letters from various family members over the years.

_**Rose,**_

_**I've just had some awful news. If I'm honest, it was on par with the day Pigwidgeon was mistaken for a mouse and eaten by Crookshanks. One of the junior Aurors, Nicholas Atkinson, has told me that you are in a 'relationship' with Scorpius Malfoy. Apparently Nicholas' son, Sam, heard the news and thought it was best that I was informed of such a catastrophe. He was right. **_

_**Now, I don't think I need to remind you, Rose, that Scorpius father was my mortal enemy (and still is to this day, even though Harry and your Mum keep telling me to get over it.) Therefore, you can imagine my horror to hear that you are romantically involved with him. I am not happy about this and want you to end all contact with him now.  It would not surprise me at all, if this 'relationship' had been encouraged by Draco Malfoy in an attempt to infiltrate our family and quite possible kill one or more of us. **_

_**End it now!**_

_**Love, you father, Ron Weasley.**_

_**P.S Please tell Al and Lysander that I will be informing Harry and Luna about the amount of time their children are spending with the Malfoy boy as well. **_

It takes me a minute to process my thoughts after reading the letter. It is the biggest example of an over-reaction I have ever seen, and that includes the time when Lucius saw me wearing jeans and refused to speak to me or my father for six months.

And then, all of a sudden, I'm laughing, and I can't stop. Then Rose is too, and we're rolling around on the bed in absolute hysterics. The whole situation is so ridiculous that there's nothing to do but laugh about it.

She wipes tears of laughter from her eyes and points at a bit of the letter, ''an attempt to infiltrate our family and quite possible kill one or more of us' is definitely my favourite part.'

'Well that has been my plan all along.'

And that starts us off again. We're just two teenagers laughing and kissing. Forgot about Aurors with a grudge, it doesn't matter.

'Oi! I have to sleep there!'

I jump slightly as Lysander and Al enter the dormitory, both looking rather appalled.

'Hope we didn't interrupt anything,' says Al, glaring at me as I'm lying on Lysander's bed, hugging Rose.

Rose rolls her eyes and sits up, 'I've just got the most dramatic letter ever from my Dad.'

She hands it over to the boys who read it quickly and burst into laughter themselves.

'So everything's okay?' I ask Rose while Al is distracted by explaining about Pigwidgeon to Lysander.

'Everything's perfect,' she smiles and kisses my cheek, 'Even if my Dad says anything else, we'll be fine. Besides, he'll regret that letter soon enough and apologise.'

'You've not factored Aunt Hermione into the equation,' points out Al, 'As soon as she hears about that letter, Ron will be toast.'

Al is proved right ten minutes or so later, when a second letter arrives, this one from Rose's mother.

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**First, let me apologise for your father's disgusting outburst. If I had been there, I would not have allowed him to write such a letter, let alone send one. **_

_**I would like you to know that I fully support your relationship with Scorpius and have actually known about it for some time, having been told by Ginny a while back. She and Harry also fully support your decision, in fact, upon hearing of Ron's reaction, Harry is now seriously considering temporarily suspending him from field duty on a psychiatric basis. The only other person who's not happy is your Grandfather Weasley who keeps rambling on about a fist fight he had with Lucius Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts some thirty years ago; he's convinced he could have put Lucius in St Mungo's had a half-giant not pulled them apart. **_

_**Anyway, I honestly think your father regrets what he said now, and I wouldn't be surprised if you get an apology letter within a couple of days' time. He does love you, Rose, and just thinks he's protecting you.**_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Mum**_

_**P.S. When Ron told Luna that her son was friends with Scorpius, her exact words were 'Ooh, did you that a Scorpius is a sub- species of Crumple Horned Snorkack?' So I don't think Lysander has anything to worry about. **_

'Oh, I love you Mum,' I laugh, after reading the letter, 'That is brilliant.'

'Interestingly, Scorpius is actually the name a kind of Crumple Horned Snorkack,' says Lysander after reading it himself.

'Really?' Rose asks with raised eyebrows.

'No idea,' he laughs, 'Ask Lorcan, he's into all that stuff.'

'Okay,' says Al rather abruptly, 'We'll leave you in peace.'

'Yeah, and get off my bed!'

'Hold on, Albus Severus Potter!' Rose calls as the two of them head for the door.

Rather reluctantly, Al turns round to face his cousin, 'Yes?'

'May I ask how your parents know about mine and Scorpius' relationship?'

'Oh, erm, I think Lily might have told them,' he squirms, 'Come on, Lysander!'

Lysander laughs, 'Okay! Oh, let's go and find Atkinson! I need to practice transfiguring things into mice and he might be a good thing to experiment on.'

And with that they both leave.

'I love you,' I say rather randomly to Rose.

'I know,' she murmurs and pulls my face down to hers.

'Okay, I don't want to ruin the moment, but can we move onto my bed, not Lysander's?'

* * *

**Hope the chapter was alright :)**

**Sorry for those who think Ron would be more understanding, I just personally think he'd go mental, but I promise he'll be fine with it soon.**

**Anyway, please please please please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_Two weeks later _

I don't want to do this.

I really don't want to do this.

I really really don't want to do this.

'Remind me why I'm doing this?' I ask Rose nervously.

'Because you love me.'

She's right that I love her, but is this really necessary? Surely I could just write Ron Weasley a letter explaining that I'm dating his daughter, do I really need to see him in person?

Evidently Rose thinks I do, which is why I'm spending a perfectly good Hogsmede visit sitting in The Three Broomsticks and waiting with bated breath for Ron to storm through the door and Avada Kedavra me.

I take a calming breath and sip my butterbeer, hoping I look a lot more relaxed than I actually feel.

Annoyingly, Al and Lysander have decided to wait with me and Rose, supposedly for moral support but actually so that they can laugh at me until he turns up.

'I hope you've been practicing your Shield Charm,' mutters Lysander.

'Yeah,' agrees Al, 'Dad said that last time Ron interrogated a suspect he got so carried away he killed him.'

'Oh don't be ridiculous,' snorts Rose, 'Don't believe him, Scorpius.'

'Yeah it's not as if Ron's going to be interrogating me!' I laugh half-heartedly.

The others all look pretty sceptical about this.

I'm about to say something else when a tall man with red hair enters the pub and scans the room.

Shit.

Rose waves at him, 'Hi, Dad!'

Ron Weasley spots us and makes a beeline for the table. He hugs his daughter, greets both Al and Lysander warmly, and ignores me as though I'm not there.

'Dad, this is Scorpius.'

He stares at me for a long moment, his eyes boring into mine, daring me to break contact. He looks scarier than I imagined him to be, which is saying something considering the fact that I've been dreading meeting the six and a half foot tall Auror for the past week.

'Yes,' says Ron briskly, 'You must be Draco Malfoy's son.'

'Yes, Mr Weasley.'

'He is my mortal enemy, you know.'

An awkward silence fills the room. Why isn't Rose's mum here to diffuse the tension?!

'Well, I think we'll be going,' says Al, 'Bye, Uncle Ron.'

'What about moral support?' I hiss quietly.

'Nah, you're on your own mate.' And with that, my so called best friends disappear out of the door to freedom.

'So, how are you, Rosie?' asks Ron, clearly deciding the best tactic is to ignore me completely.

'Oh, I'm fine, I got an Outstanding on the NEWT Transfiguration mock the other day.'

'Really? That's amazing.'

And the two of them are off, with Rose filling him in on everything that has happened since the Christmas holidays. Neither of them give me a second glance.

After ten minutes or so of this, I'm feeling incredibly fed up. The purpose of today is supposed to be to introduce me to Ron and convince him that I'm not a Death Eater. Instead I'm sitting staring into space, having finished my drink ages ago but not being brave enough to stand up and go and get another one.

I clear my throat loudly.

'Oh, yeah,' says Rose, 'So, Dad, Scorpius and I are in a relationship.'

Ron stares at me again and I sincerely regret drawing attention to myself.

'You're in Gryffindor?' he says.

I nod, 'Yes, I am.'

'Are you close with your family, Scorpius?

'Not particularly,' I think, a montage of various times when Lucius has threatened to write me out of his will flash before my eyes.

Ron nods approvingly, 'Good to hear. But I can't pretend that I'm happy that you're dating my daughter.'

'Dad!' whines Rose, 'He's a nice guy, stop it!'

'Okay, I'm just saying that I'm not happy about this.'

And he does say that. He says it again and again for the next half an hour until Rose manages to usher him out of the door as a way of goodbye.

As soon as he leaves, I lean back in my chair and rub my temples. Somehow Ron Weasley has managed to make a dinner with Lucius and Narcissa relaxing in comparison. I seriously contemplate ordering a large Firewhiskey to calm my nerves.

I think a whole bottle would do it.

'That went okay,' says Rose bracingly as she sits back down next to me.

I turn to her with an incredulous look on my face, 'In what way did that go well? The whole thing was a disaster!'

She frowns, 'Don't be dramatic, it could have gone worse.'

'How on earth could it have gone worse? That was the most painful experience of my life!'

She glares at me for a while, clearly expecting me to back down. I have no intention such a thing; I didn't want to meet him in the first place.

'That's my Dad, you know.'

'Oh, really? I hadn't realised!' I snap sarcastically.

Just as I'm regretting my tone, however, Rose grabs her coat and storms out of the pub without even looking at me.

I remain sitting there for a few minutes, completely speechless. I've just had to deal with the Deputy Head of the bloody Auror Office treating me like a criminal and somehow I've come out of it badly.

I'm still fuming a couple of minutes later when Al and Lysander's heads appear round the door frame, clearly checking that Ron has left.

'You can come in, he's gone!' I shout irritably, and the two of them head over to my table, both clutching bags from Zonko's and looking more cheerful than I think should be allowed.

'Where's Rose?' asks Lysander distractedly, while emptying his purchases onto the table.

'She's stormed off somewhere,' I mutter.

Lysander drops the packet he's holding.

'What the hell did you do?' demands Al.

Okay, why am I constantly blamed for everything?

'I didn't do anything!' I snap, 'Your Uncle's a psycho and somehow it's my fault.'

We sit in silence for a moment, with me still debating whether or not to order something stronger than butterbeer.

'Shall we go back to the castle?' suggests Al after a while.

I nod, not seeing much point in hanging around The Three Broomsticks. Anyway, maybe I should go and see Rose and try and sort out what happened. It's not the end of the world if he Dad doesn't like me, is it?

I don't join in with Al and Lysander's banal chat as we head back up to Hogwarts, so I don't immediately notice when Al comes to a stand-still a few metres from the main doors.

'What?' I ask irritably.

And then I follow his gaze to the two people standing together by the castle entrance. Two people standing incredibly close together. Two people holding hands.

Rose and Sam Atkinson.

* * *

**Ooh it's all kicking off ;)**

**Please review!**

**Oh and if you fancy reading my new story Let The Games Begin, then that would be great!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

I feel as if the wind has been knocked out of me as I watch Rose- my Rose, the girl I love more than anything in the world- hold hands with Sam Atkinson, the boy who has spent the best part of this year trying to ruin our lives.

What on earth is going on? Rose hates him as much as I do, perhaps even more considering the fact that he used her to get his father promoted and then got his dad to tell Ron about mine and Rose's relationship.

And then, without really thinking about what I'm doing, I find myself sprinting towards them, running quicker than I've ever ran before. Quicker than that time I ran away from home aged twelve, quicker than I've ran on the numerous times Al and I have been chased by Filch or Mrs Norris.

A few yards behind me, I hear Al and Lysander yelling at me to stop, to calm down, but I don't even register the meaning of their words. I reach Rose and Sam, and find myself pinning Sam up against the castle wall by his throat, something which surprises me because he's a bit bigger than me. I can only assume that he was caught off guard and hadn't expected someone to take a running leap at him.

Rage pumps through me as Sam struggles under my grip. I can hear Al and Lysander shouting at me, and Rose joining in as well, her voice the loudest and the only one I understand properly. For the first time in my life, as I look at Sam, I understand hate.

And it is the fear that this realisation provokes that makes me release Sam who falls to the ground panting before picking himself up and running into the castle.

He leaves perhaps the worst silence that has ever occurred in his wake.

I look down at Rose who is staring at me as if she's never seen me before.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' she shouts.

Calm down, I tell myself, don't say something you'll regret.

As per usual, however, I ignore the voice of reason.

'Wrong with me? You were holding hands with the guy who's desperate to split us up!'

'Scorpius, that is not a reason to attack someone! If you'd have asked me I would have explained!'

'What explanation is there?!'

Rose is looking beyond annoyed now, in fact her face displays nothing but pure rage. It makes me feel slightly ashamed of myself. I have, after all, just manhandled someone she was talking to.

Albeit someone who is an infamous psycho and established enemy of mine.

'What's going on, Rose,' asks Al as he and Lysander reach us, 'What were you doing with Atkinson?'

Rose rounds on him as well, 'If you let me explain Albus, you'll find out!'

Al backs away, holding his hands up, 'Okay, go on then.'

Rose shoots him a final glare and then turns to me, her face softening slightly, 'Sam was apologising for everything that has happened. He's really messed up at the moment, Scorpius, but he is sorry.'

I stare at her for a moment, watching her beautiful face for any signs that she's about to burst out laughing and shout 'got you!' There is no way that Sam apologised for his actions; the bloke makes Lucius look kind and easy going.

I raise my eyebrows, 'he apologised?'

'Yes!' exclaims Rose in frustration.

'It's another part of his plan,' I say quickly, 'The evil relationship wrecker personality didn't work, so now he's moved onto Mr Good Guy.'

My God I'm paranoid. Is that how it starts for Malfoys? One moment they're jealous of another guy being near their girlfriend and next thing they're declaring allegiance to Voldermort?

Rose shakes her head, her glossy hair swinging in its ponytail, 'No, Scorpius, he's serious. We all just need to move on.'

Now this would be the perfect time to wrap my arms around her and kiss her, as well as promising that we can forget all about Sam Atkinson. But if I did, then all of those things would be a lie, and I could never lie to Rose.

'This is too hard,' I mutter, wishing that Al and Lysander weren't standing right behind me probably listening to every word.

'What?' gasps Rose, her beautiful blue eyes, identical to Ron's but so different somehow, widen as she takes in what I've said.

'You heard me,' I murmur and head into the castle.

* * *

Five hours later and I'm sitting in the Gryffindor common room watching the flames flicker in the grate of the fireplace. The area is pretty much deserted since most people are down at dinner, enjoying a delicious meal after a fun day at Hogsmede without a care in the world.

The portrait hole swings open and Al walks in, thankfully without Lysander or any of the other Gryffindor boys for once.

'Hi,' he says shortly, sitting in an armchair opposite mine.

I glance up at him briefly, 'hello.'

'For God's sake, Scorpius! Can't you just go and apologise to Rose? Then it'll all be over.' He's clearly been desperate to say this for the past five hours, and once he has, he sits back in his chair, crosses his arms and glares at me.

I shake my head, 'No, I can't, it's already over. It's too hard.'

Al watches me for a moment before shaking his own head disbelievingly, 'You're a fucking idiot.'

Yep, sounds about right.

But I know that what I've told him is true. Whenever Rose and I try to be together, just like normal teenagers, there is always something in the way whether it be my family, her father or an ex-boyfriend of hers who deserves to be sectioned.

'Scorpius.'

I look up so quickly I hear a click in the back of my neck. I would know that voice anywhere. And, sure enough, there is Rose, standing before me looking resigned.

Al clears his throat uncomfortably and mutters something about getting an early night, despite it being only six in the evening.

'Can I speak to you?'

I nod and she sits in Al's empty chair once he's disappeared up to the dormitories.

'I think you're right,' she says briskly, with a similar tone of voice to the one she uses when discussing homework.

I shouldn't be surprised really; Rose is nothing if not level headed and rational.

'It is too hard,' she continues, 'I think we should just be friends.'

I reach over the space between us and take her hand, rubbing my thumb along her warm palm.

'Yeah, I think so too,' I mutter, 'I love you, though.'

She smiles at me, a warm smile that I realise with a shock I haven't seen for some time, 'I know. I love you too.'

'I know,' I repeat and we both laugh quietly.

'Well, look on the bright side,' she laughs, 'You can tell Lucius that we've broken up. I'm sure he'll put you back into his will.'

'Oh no,' I shake my head furiously, 'I'm going to lead him to believe that we're getting married, there is no way I'm giving him the satisfaction of knowing we've ended things. Besides, apparently he's leaving all his money to a cat charity.'

'I'm sorry?' splutters Rose.

'I'm not kidding. He's fallen out with my father as well and wanted to spite him apparently.'

'Oh that is funny.'

We both chuckle to ourselves for a moment. It's true that Lucius is giving everything to an animal charity; I can only suppose that he's going slightly unhinged in old age. I mean it's hardly standard Death Eater behaviour, leaving a fortune acquired through centuries of bullying and theft to a bunch of cats.

'Promise me that we'll stay friends?' I say suddenly, knowing that I cannot lose Rose completely.

'I promise,' she says sincerely, 'Besides, I want to pretend to my dad that we're getting married as well.'

'Good plan.'

And so for the next few hours, we sit opposite one another and talk about every topic under the sun. We laugh for what feels like an age. And I realise that we are perfect together, but just as friends.

And that's how we stay.

* * *

**Okay this isn't the end of the story! Rose and Scorpius have split up but the story is continuing for a bit longer (sorry if anyone is getting frustrated by me drawing everything out so long!)**

**Please review and let me know what you think! I'm a bit worried that this chapter made them both seem like idiots!**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading/ following/ favouriting/ reviewing! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty Two**

_Six years later_

'And then I went into the old Wronski Feint, Hyatt crashed into the stands and I caught the Snitch. My God he was pissed off afterwards! Threw his broom across the pitch and disappeared…'

'Al, can I say something?'

Al breaks off his monologue and looks at me, 'Yeah sure.'

'I was at the bloody match! I saw all of this! I don't need a replay when I'm supposed to be writing the Minister's speech!'

'Okay, okay!'

If I sound harsh towards my best friend then it's the stress talking. I've been working at the Ministry for five years now, but two months ago I was promoted to Under-Secretary to the Minister of Magic. I still can't believe it even now.

Of course my work rate is significantly lowered when Al, who happens to be Puddlemore United's prized Seeker, drops in to my office to give me a detailed analysis of his matches. I have a bloody season ticket for God's sake!

A door behind me opens and Percy Weasley, aka Minister for Magic and my boss, walks into my office. I immediately shove Al off the edge of my desk and pick up my discarded quill.

'Oh hello, Albus,' says Percy, evidently slightly surprised that his nephew is in his office; Percy is also the only person who calls Al by his full name.

'Hello, Uncle Percy. Sorry, didn't mean to distract Scorpius.'

'Oh don't apologise, Saturday's match was very impressive I hear,' he says rather pompously.

'I'm just finishing off tomorrow's speech, Minister,' I say hastily before Percy can berate me for stopping working. He is actually a good person to work for, but he hates nothing more than slackers.

'Good, good, I was just coming to check on your progress. If you have it done by five then I'll have time to go over it before tomorrow's conference.'

'Yes, Minister.'

And with a goodbye nod to his nephew, Percy disappears back into his office.

I let out an audible sigh and lean back in my chair.

'Can you stop popping in here?' I say to Al while glaring at him, 'I don't want your Uncle to think I spend all my time talking about Quidditch.'

'To be fair, that is all you do,' says a new voice.

I look up from my desk to see that Rose has just entered my office, carrying a stack of papers under her right arm.

Rose works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in a rather high ranking role considering her age. Unlike Al, she actually has a justifiable reason to be in my office since she's in charge of liaising between her department and the Minister, again something which is made a lot easier when said Minister is your uncle.

'Hi,' I say, talking the papers from her and stacking them on my desk, 'Are these the Auror Office reports?'

'Yeah, I've just picked them up now.' She turns to Al and frowns, 'I hope you're not distracting Ministry employees. We don't all work a one day week, you know.'

'Hey! I have training four times a week as well,' complains Al, 'Tell her, Scorpius!'

I laugh, 'Sorry mate, I'm with Rose. You earn a stupid amount of money for playing Quidditch all week. That's the easiest job there is.'

'You're just jealous that I've bought my own house while you two are still renting.'

He does have a point there. I currently share a decent but cramped flat with Lysander, another Ministry employee. I do almost have enough saved to get my own place though, something which I'm looking forward to immensely; Lysander regularly sets things on fire while attempting to cook and fills the apartment with various bits of rubbish that Luna and Xenophilius send him.

'Oh, go away Al,' snaps Rose, who has much less patience with him than me, 'What are you doing here anyway?'

'I came to see my dad, I hope that's allowed!'

'Well if you've seen him then I suggest you leave!'

I watch in amazement as she takes Al by the arm and leads him out of the office.

'Thank God he's gone. I love him and everything, but it isn't half annoying when he's got endless leisure time.' She takes a seat on the opposite side of my desk.

'Are you okay?' I ask seriously. I often worry that Rose takes on too much at work, even though she claims to love her job.

'Yeah,' she nods, 'Just had a busy morning, that's all.'

I watch her for a moment, checking for signs of stress or tiredness. Seriously, the woman works more than the rest of the Ministry put together. But no, she looks as calm and beautiful as ever.

Okay, let's not go down that road.

Rose and I haven't been together for six years, ever since we broke up while we were at Hogwarts. We kept our promise to one another though, and have remained friends all this time.

'Oh, Bradley suggested we all meet for dinner on Friday, if that's okay with you and Kate,' says Rose.

Oh yes, we even have dinner dates with our other halves.

Rose has been with Bradley Smith for over two years now. He's a senior writer for the Daily Prophet in his late twenties; tall, good looking and a right laugh. I get on well with him, but there's always something about him that I can't pinpoint. He's the perfect guy, but he's still not good enough for Rose.

Not that I think I should be with Rose… she just deserves something more.

Kate is my girlfriend of just over a year. She works at Witch Weekly and I met her when she was chasing Al for an interview after a Quidditch match. She turned out to be pretty normal, not a crazed gossip columnist, and we've been dating ever since. There's been a distance between us recently that I can't put my finger on, though. She knows I'm thinking of buying my own place soon and she wants us to move in together when I do. I know I should jump at the chance to live with a beautiful, funny, kind girl like Kate, but for some reason I'm not.

'Scorpius?' I'm jolted out of my thoughts by Rose, who I realise is standing right before me, waving a hand in front of my face.

'Oh, yeah, sure Friday's fine, I'll tell Kate.'

She gives me an odd look and sits back down in her seat, 'I really should get back to work.'

'Yeah, the Magical Law Enforcement department will fall apart without you.'

'Sarcasm is not attractive, Scorpius.'

I wink at her, 'Just relax for a moment, you never take a break. Lucy told me that you eat lunch at your desk.'

'How the hell did you ever become Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic?'

I wonder that myself all the time.

'What are you doing later?' I ask, attempting to distract her from going back to work.

'Not much. Me and Lucy are just going to cook and drink wine, probably.'

'Lucky you,' I mutter, 'I've got The Family Gathering tonight.'

She laughs and I'm suddenly reminded of the teenage Rose for a fleeting moment, 'You're so enthusiastic.'

I'm absolutely dreading tonight. I'm due to have dinner with my father, an occasion that only occurs a couple of times a year. Lucius and Narcissa turn up every time without fail, supposedly by coincidence, and cross-examine me on every aspect of my life. They're both in their early seventies now, but Lucius still acts the same as he did in his Death Eater days. He's as pro-pure blood and anti-Weasley as ever, he just happens to now have a walking stick which doubles as something to bash on the table whenever I irritate him.

'It's going to be hell,' I mutter melodramatically.

Rose rolls her eyes, 'Are you still pretending that we're together to piss Lucius off?'

'Nah, he knows about Kate now.'

'When's the lucky girl going to meet the family?' grins Rose wickedly.

Now this is the exact same question which my mother has been asking me for the past six months, but I've always been vague in my response. Part of me doesn't want to expose Kate to the horrors that are Lucius and Narcissa, and another part of me is holding back because of something else that I can't quite pinpoint.

'She's not at the moment,' I say rather bluntly.

'Okay, okay,' says Rose, holding up her hands, 'All I'm saying is-'

'I'm sorry, has this office turned into a meeting point for all my nieces and nephews?'

Shit.

Percy has reappeared, looking distinctly less patient than he did a few minutes ago. I immediately reach for my quill and, in my haste, knock over a pot of ink which obviously runs all over the speech I'm supposed to be writing.

Double shit.

'Sorry, Uncle Percy,' says Rose, jumping to her feet, 'I was just dropping off the Auror Office reports that Scorpius needed.'

Percy eyes her suspiciously for a moment, 'And that warranted a cosy chat did it?'

Oh God. Percy has harboured suspicions that Rose and I are rekindling our relationship for a while now. He claims that we spend too long talking when we should be working.

'I'm just going,' she mutters, and walks quickly out of the office.

I find myself watching her leave, wishing she could stay.

Oh dear God. Do not go there!

'Scorpius!' booms Percy, knocking me out of my thoughts about his niece, 'Crack on with that speech, old chap.'

'Yes, Minister.'

* * *

**Okay I know this time jump is really really random but I had no idea what else to write about while they were still at Hogwarts. I think it's fair to say that the Sam Atkinson thing has been used enough already! **

**Anyway, really sorry if you don't like this flash forward! **

**What did you think of dictator Percy? I just always imagined him becoming Minister of Magic and then being a complete control freak. **

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think of the chapter :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

I'm still thinking about Rose when I get back to the flat I share with Lysander. It's been a long day, made even longer by the fact that Percy insisted on reading his speech while I had to pretend to be the Lithuanian Minister that he would be addressing tomorrow.

Of course during the whole performance, I was thinking about a certain niece of the Minister of Magic, something which I knew I shouldn't be doing. Over the years I've found myself thinking of Rose in _that _way from time to time, but I've always disregarded the thoughts, not wanting to jeopardise our friendship.

When I get home, Lysander is already there, attempting to cook spaghetti bolognaise, an incredibly simple recipe for anyone else, but a serious challenge for Lysander.

'Careful!' I say, warningly as a flame from the cooker flickers dangerously high.

Admittedly Lysander hasn't set the kitchen on fire for over three months, but I'm still not entirely comfortable being in the same building as him when he's cooking.

He shoots me a dirty look, 'I thought you were going out.'

'Ugh don't remind me.'

All I want to do is sit on the sofa and read a newspaper (I know, I'm an old man at twenty four) but instead I have to drag myself round to my parents and inevitably have an argument with Lucius. Not that I mind a good old row with a Death Eater, but I can't be bothered with the effort of going round there.

'What are your plans for tonight? I'm half tempted to tell my father I'm ill and stay in.'

For some reason Lysander looks rather alarmed at the prospect, 'No, no, you should go and see your family. I need an early night anyway, I won't be much company.'

Having known Lysander for thirteen years, I can always tell when he's lying, and right now alarm bells are ringing loudly.

I glance suspiciously at the amount of spaghetti he's cooking; it seems too much for one person to consume, even for Lysander who regularly eats an entire pack of bacon to himself on a Sunday morning.

'Okay, okay,' he says holding up his hands in defeat, 'I may have a date coming round tonight.'

'Ooh,' I wink at him, 'who's the lucky lady in line for food poisoning?'

'Oh, you don't know her, she works in my department,' says Lysander evasively, stirring the sauce rather than facing me.

I raise my eyebrows, 'Well I might do, what's her name?'

'Erm… it's erm, Nicola Green.'

I raise my eyebrows even higher in surprise. Nicola Green works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation with Lysander. I'm on 'say hello when you meet in the lift' terms with her, but that's enough to know that she is definitely not suited to Lysander. On the outside, Lysander gives off the impression that he is completely different to his lovely but slightly mad parents and grandfather, in fact, he's made a conscious effort to be as 'normal' as possible for as long as I've known him. I suspect that was the reason behind him taking the Ministry job while Lorcan went off exploring in South America. However, knowing Lysander like I do, I know that deep down he is impulsive and just a tad crazy, which is perhaps why he displays all the odd relics Luna and Xenophilius give him in our flat. I can't imagine him ever being in a relationship with anyone who isn't wild, which is why I know Nicola 'nice but dull' Green is not really the woman which he has invited round.

'Oh really?'

'Yes!' he says defensively, 'Haven't you got to go to your dad's now?'

I let it drop out of respect for our long standing friendship, and head into my own room to change.

Muggle clothing has become a lot more common place in the wizarding world in the last twenty years or so. When I was at Hogwarts, I regularly wore jeans and it's a normal occurrence for wizards to wear suits or tuxedos to work or dinners. This has not caught the attention of my father, however, and since I don't want to cause him a heart attack, I take off my work suit and brush the dust off my smartest robes.

Resigning myself to a night from hell, I say a quick goodbye to Lysander, wish him luck with the mystery woman and disapparate.

Every time I go to my father's house, I always feel a little bit like I'm walking into a prison from which I won't be released. As I head up the gravelled drive, I have a fleeting memory of returning home after having spent Christmas with Rose and her family. That must have been six years now.

Stop thinking about Rose!

My father opens the door as soon as I knock and, as always, I find myself wondering what on earth he does with his time. He retired from the Ministry just before I started, despite only being in his early forties. I highly suspect this was due to lack of promotions and his inability to watch Harry Potter and Ron Weasley quickly rise up the ranks of the Auror Office.

'Hello, Scorpius,' he says solemnly.

Ah, as always we're heading to a funeral.

My mother kisses me and asks me the usual questions about how I'm doing living on my own. I remind her that I live with Lysander but that doesn't seem to count.

Seriously, the woman is a relic of the 1800s; she assumes I'm incapable of cooking and washing clothes and stuff, and is always marvelling about how I live without a wife, or at the very least without a live-in girlfriend.

I find myself ushered into the drawing room and poured a large glass of Firewhiskey which at least will numb some of the horrors of the evening. My mother is about to suggest we head through to the dining room when, to no one's surprise, there's a knock on the door and without waiting to be let in, Lucius shuffles into the house followed by Narcissa.

'Scorpius, what a pleasant surprise,' says Narcissa, kissing me on the check despite my obvious reluctance.

'Scorpius!' booms Lucius in a voice that he still assumes is imposing, 'Fetch me some of the elf wine.'

Scowling, I head over to the drinks table and pour him a glass. Ever since Lucius has started using a walking stick, he's been taking advantage of it by ordering people to get things for him. Apparently he's conveniently forgotten Summoning Charms.

'So,' he says once he's settled in the best armchair, 'How is the Ministry?'

'Fine,' I say through gritted teeth; why do I subject myself to these evenings?

'Still making coffee for that idiot Minister for Magic?' he drawls.

'If you mean am I still Under Secretary to the Minister for Magic, then yes I am. Oh and Percy Weasley is a great man for the job.'

Of course I moan about Percy practically every day, but he's still a decent man, which is more than can be said for Lucius.

'Hmm,' says Lucius, glaring at me over the top of his goblet.

Sensing an argument, my father attempts to steer the conversation into safer waters, 'So, Scorpius, how's Katherine?'

Before I can answer, however, Lucius interrupts, 'Is she a pure blood?'

'Nope,' I say honestly, 'Her mother's half blood and her father's a Muggleborn.'

Words seem to fail both Lucius and Narcissa, for they exchange looks that are so horrified, you'd think I'd just announced an intention to go on a killing spree.

Although, admittedly that might make them warm to me.

After a few moments of quietly seething and shooting everyone filthy looks, Lucius seems to regain the capacity of speech.

'Even so, she's a better choice than that Weasley girl.'

Don't rise to it, I tell myself, although my hand edges towards my wand instinctively. An image of a Daily Prophet front cover flashes before my mind. _Minister of Magic's employee carries out brutal attack on elderly grandfather. _

'Oh yes,' agrees Narcissa, smirking slightly; seriously, do they turn up just to have an argument with me? Are their post-Voldermort lives really that dull?

'You know Rose's Uncle is Minister for Magic,' I point out, 'And I think you're all acquainted with both her parents and a certain other uncle.'

Lucius recoils slightly, no doubt remembering the occasion when Harry, Ron and Hermione were all prisoners in his house and yet somehow managed to escape, taking three other prisoners, a house elf and a goblin with them.

Oh yeah, I've heard it all.

'Draco, how on earth did you let him grow up with this attitude?' Lucius demands of my father, who pales slightly and looks as though he wants to be anywhere but in this room.

I roll my eyes, waiting for my father to start going on about bad influences at Hogwarts and the fact that I was sorted into Gryffindor.

'I don't think there's anything wrong with his attitude,' says my father conversationally, as though commenting on the weather.

I almost fall out of my chair in shock.

'Excuse me?' says Lucius, drawing himself up to full height, ignoring his walking stick completely.

And then, suddenly my father is on his feet as well, glaring at Lucius while Narcissa and my mother just stare at them both open mouthed.

'Get out of my house,' says my father.

'Excuse me?' repeats Lucius with an incredulous look on his face, 'Do not speak to me like that!'

'Do not speak to Scorpius like that.'

Have I entered some kind of parallel universe?!

I can only remember one time that my father has stood up to Lucius and that was in my seventh year when I was dating Rose. It caused a big argument at the time but within a few weeks my father had given in and continued to let Lucius walk all over him.

'I will talk to him how I wish, especially when he has no respect for the sanctity of our blood line!'

'For God's sake, move on from the pure blood mania! That's the reason why our family is in the state it's in!'

Okay, I am definitely dreaming this or having some sort of hallucination. How much Firewhiskey did I drink?

They continue to yell at each other for the next ten minutes, with me- the cause of the argument- sitting there forgotten. It's when they start shouting about the Battle of Hogwarts and Narcissa is drawn into it and accused of personally causing Voldermort's downfall by pretending Harry Potter was dead, that I decide I can slip out unnoticed.

I head outside and wander casually down the driveway, still hearing snatches of yelling.

'It was your bloody sister's fault that Potter got away. Going on about that sword instead of calling _him.' _

'Actually it was that house elf who unscrewed the chandelier!'

'Oh don't get me started on that bloody house elf!'

Shaking my head and wondering how on earth I managed to avoid the mad gene, I disapparate back to my flat; I plan to collapse on the sofa and attempt to not think about Rose.

When I attempt to open the door, however, I find it locked.

'Lysander?' I bang on the door.

It opens a slither and Lysander's head appears through the gap, 'Scorpius, I thought you were out?'

'Change of plan, my father and grandfather are currently murdering one another. Let me in.'

'Sorry, I've still got Nicola Green here.'

I shake my head, getting annoyed, 'I know you're not dating Nicola Green! What the hell is all the mystery for?'

Lysander looks slightly desperate, 'Scorpius, we've been friends for thirteen years, can't you just go to a bar or something and give us some space.'

'Fine, fine!' I throw my hands up in the air and stomp out onto the street.

Actually, now the events of the evening are beginning to sink in, I really could do with a drink, so I head to Frankie's.

Frankie's is the nearest bar to my flat and also one of the best wizarding bars in London. It's always packed but by some miracle, Lysander's father is on friendly terms with the owner, so we always manage to get in.

As soon as I enter the bar, which is as full as always despite it being a Wednesday night, I head straight over to get a drink.

Predictably, James Potter is holding court at the bar, surrounded by half a dozen blonde women. I suppose being the Montrose Magpies' undefeated Seeker (except, to James' disgust, when they play Al's team) has its benefits.

He nods to me but looks somewhat distracted so I grab a Firewhiskey and plan on drinking it alone, when a familiar voice shouts my name.

'Scorpius!'

Rose is sitting at a table across the room with a few Ministry colleagues.

Oh God, sitting in a bar with Rose Weasley was not part of the plan.

I head over to them, and she smiles at me and gestures at the empty seat next to her.

'Hey,' I say, sliding into it and saying brief hellos to her friends.

'I thought you had a date with Lucius?' she asks, sipping her dangerous looking cocktail.

'Well it all kicked off a bit. I wanted to go home but Lysander's got some mystery woman round at the flat.'

She raises her eyebrows, 'Lysander's got a girlfriend? He's not said anything to me about it, I wonder who she is?'

Normally I would find the enigma mildly interesting as well, but I can't think of anything but the girl sitting next to me. My God, she's beautiful.

Stop it!

'Percy didn't murder you earlier then?'

'No but he did make me listen while he rehearsed his speech.'

She laughs, 'Poor you!' And suddenly she's stroking my forearm.

Is this the kind of behaviour friends should be indulging in?!

I clear my throat, trying to think straight while Rose's fingers run lightly along my skin.

'Erm, I need to go,' I say, 'Got an early start tomorrow.'

She frowns at me, 'You've still got a full glass.'

Damn it, she's right. I pick up my Firewhiskey and down it in one, leaving Rose and the rest of the table looking slightly shocked.

'Don't worry mate,' says the man next to me who I only vaguely recognise and who is looking at me sympathetically, 'Working for Percy Weasley would make anyone turn to the drink.'

'Are you okay, Scorpius?' asks Rose, looking at me with a rather adorable concerned expression.

'Yep!' I say and jump up from the table dramatically, 'I'll see you at work.'

And leaving Rose doubting my sanity, I hurry out of the club with only one thought in my mind.

I still love her.

* * *

**So what did you think of the chapter? Drop me a review and let me know? **

**Oh and in response to some reviews, I can promise that Rose and Scorpius do get together very soon! And also there's only a few chapters left in this story, probably four or five. **

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing so far :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty Four**

I walk back to my flat in a confused daze, thoughts of Rose swimming through my mind. What the hell is wrong with me? I have a girlfriend, an amazing job and great friends (albeit slightly odd ones.) So why do I feel as though something is missing? And that that something is Rose.

By the time I get home I'm ready to bang my head against the wall in frustration. My mood is not improved when I find Lysander still has the door locked, evidently still entertaining whatever woman he's managed to wear down and convince to go out with him.

Now if I was a good friend, I would leave him alone to have some private time with the mystery lady. But because I'm desperate to go to bed and attempt to forget about a certain someone, I act like a shit friend, magically unlock the door and storm inside.

Oh my god.

Sitting on the sofa, kissing one another in an incredibly enthusiastic way, are Lysander and Lily Potter.

That'll be Lily as in Al's younger sister, and the girl which Al has been warning Lysander to stay away from on pain of death for years.

Evidently Al's words have not been taken to heart.

'What are you doing here?' exclaims Lysander, jumping up from the sofa and looking more than a little bit flustered.

I gape at him for a moment, unsure what the appropriate thing to say is in this situation. In the end I settle for, 'You're a dead man when Al finds out.'

Lysander pales slightly and sits back down. Lily, on the other hand, rolls her eyes and calmly says hello to me as though I've not just caught her kissing her brother's best friend.

'You better not say anything to Al,' says Lysander after a few moments of awkward silence.

'Why would I say anything? Haven't you ever heard of shooting the messenger?'

Lysander stares at me suspiciously for a moment, as if trying to decide whether I'm being sincere.

'I won't say anything!' I exclaim, holding my hands up, 'Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed.'

'What's up with him?' I hear Lily say as I walk off.

'Probably something to do with Kate.'

If only!

* * *

The next couple of days pass by in a kind of blur, with me spending too much time thinking about Rose and not enough time doing any actual work. On Friday morning, Percy actually comes into my office to tell me off for slacking.

'Now I understand the pressures of the job, Scorpius, but this work rate is just not good enough,' he says rather pompously.

'I'm sorry, sir,' I say sincerely, 'I've been distracted this week and it's not good enough.'

'No, it is not. And I don't want any more friends dropping in here unannounced!'

Unfortunately, Rose herself chooses that exact moment to open the door and wander into the office.

'Hey, Scorpius, still up for tonight?'

She notices her uncle and falls silent immediately, looking rather guilty.

Great, soon I won't just be miserable, I'll be unemployed and miserable.

Percy frowns at his niece and then me, 'I hope the two of you aren't conducting an illicit relationship whilst you should be working.'

I feel my checks redden in embarrassment, 'No, of course not, sir.'

He frowns again but finally nods, 'Okay, well Scorpius I suggest you get back to work. And Rose, please return to your own department.'

With that as a parting command, he walks back to his own office with a bit of a flounce; God that man loves the theatrics.

As soon as he shuts the door, Rose rolls her eyes and perches on the edge of my desk, something which does nothing to ease my discomfort.

'Everything okay?' I ask in as normal a voice as I can muster.

'Yeah, just checking that you're still okay for tonight.'

Tonight? I try to think what I'm supposed to be doing tonight. Unfortunately, my thought process is clouded by Rose being a mere half a foot away from me.

She raises her eyebrows, 'We're going out tonight, remember? You, me, Bradley and Kate.'

Oh hell no. How have I forgotten that we're having one of our awkward nights out with both our partners tonight? Of course, tonight will be even more awkward than usual now that I've realised I still like Rose.

Hmm might be an idea to keep that quiet.

'Where are we going again?' I ask in a constrained voice.

'Honestly Scorpius, it baffles me how you managed to get a job with so many responsibilities. We're going to Frankie's for drinks and then to that new restaurant that has opened near my flat.'

'Oh yeah,' I say, while frantically trying to think of an excuse to avoid tonight, 'But we've got a problem. I don't think Kate can make it.'

Rose gives me an odd look, 'Well that's funny because I ran into her yesterday and she said she was really looking forward to it. Apparently she's wanted to try that new restaurant for ages.'

Damn it, why do women talk to one another so much?

'Okay, I think I see what's going on here,' says Rose, 'You don't like Bradley.'

That's actually wrong because, annoyingly, Bradley is pretty cool. However, because I want to do anything to avoid having to tell Rose that I like her, I nod my head.

'I'm sorry, we just don't have much in common. I do want to try and get to know him better though.'

Where are these lies coming from?!

Rose nods her head sympathetically, 'He is a great guy, Scorpius. I know he's really different to Al and Lysander, but I'm sure you'll really like him if you give him a chance.'

I nod again, unwilling to speak because who knows what rubbish I'll come out with?

'So, you'll come tonight?'

'Of course, I will' I say.

'Brilliant, I'll see-'

'Rose Weasley! Stop distracting my staff!' Percy has reappeared.

'Okay, I'd better go!'

And with that, she disappears, leaving me wondering how on earth I got myself in the situation of being in love with my best friend. Again.

* * *

'Okay, so if Al asks where I am, what are you going to say?'

'For God's sake, Lysander, I'm not going to see Al tonight! He's not going to ask me where you are!'

'But what if you run into him at Frankie's?!'

'Okay, okay! If I see Al I will tell him that you are having dinner with Xenophilius.'

Lysander nods satisfied and then a look of horror crosses his face, 'What if Al goes to the Burrow and Xenophilius is there?'

'Why would Xenophilius be at the Burrow?'

'He lives nearby!' exclaims Lysander, looking slightly deranged, 'Oh God, he's going to find out about me and Lily!'

'Calm down!' I say, fearing for my flatmate's sanity slightly, 'Why don't you and Lily just tell Al that you're together? He's not as unreasonable as you think.'

'Don't you remember him putting me in a headlock for saying she was pretty back when we were at school?'

Okay, fair point.

I'm starting to think that this Lysander-Lily thing is more trouble than it's worth. I've only known about them for three days and I'm already having to help them cover their tracks.

'It'll be fine,' I say rather dismissively.

'What's up with you?'

'I've got to go out with Rose and her boyfriend in a few minutes, haven't I?'

'Ah,' says Lysander nodding wisely, 'I take it this whole double dating thing is a bit awkward?'

Just a tad.

At that moment, the doorbell rings. I open the door to find both Kate standing there, looking as beautiful as ever in a black cocktail dress.

I am such a bad person.

'Hey,' she says, kissing me lightly, 'Hi, Lysander.'

'Hello,' says Lysander, looking as though still deep in thought about how best to throw Al off his trail.

Leaving him to it, Kate and I wander across the road to Frankie's. Rose and Bradley are already there, sitting at a table with their heads close together.

'Oh, hello,' says Rose, breaking apart from Bradley and smiling at me and Kate.

I try to ignore just how stunning Rose looks, and shake Bradley's hand.

'Hello, Scorpius,' he says happily, 'how's the Ministry?'

'Good, good. Still at the Prophet?'

'Yes, in fact we're celebrating tonight because I've just been promoted to assistant editor!'

Damn him for being so perfect.

I don't miss the adoring looks which Rose is giving him either.

Half an hour later and Bradley has just ordered the most expensive bottle of champagne for our table. He is completely in his element, talking about the Daily Prophet and how much he loves working there.

'I honestly don't want to sound immodest,' he says, wrapping his arm round Rose's shoulders, 'But I just feel like everything has fallen into place. I've got my dream job and,' he turns to look at Rose, 'I've got my dream girlfriend.'

And with that, they start kissing.

Someone kill me now.

* * *

**Okay sorry if it seemed like nothing much happened in this chapter. It's building up to the next one, in which A LOT will happen. **

**Anyway, thanks for the nice reviews about the last chapter, glad you liked it :) **

**Drop me a review? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

'So I was thinking about inviting Mike Shacklebolt. I've not seen him much since we left Hogwarts and it'd be good to catch up. What do you think, Scorpius?'

Al's use of my name jolts me to my sense and reminds me that I'm sitting in Frankie's with him and Lysander, supposedly planning Al's upcoming twenty fourth birthday party. In typical Al style, the organisation has been left incredibly late; the party is being held next Saturday night and nothing's actually been decided.

'Yeah that'd be good,' I say, attempting to sound enthusiastic, 'I've not seen Mike for ages either.'

Truth be told, I'm dreading Al's party because Rose and Bradley will both be there, no doubt acting romantically with one another. Ever since the awkward meal last week, I've found myself experiencing the odd desire to punch Bradley. The entire night with Rose, Kate and Bradley was a disaster. The happy couple spent most of it entwined and looking loved up, which of course led to an argument between me and Kate over why we're not like that. I've been trying to avoid Rose ever since.

Yes, I'm that mature.

'Are you bringing Kate?' asks Lysander conversationally.

'No,' I snap irritably. Kate and I haven't spoken properly since the dinner.

I raise my eyebrows at Lysander, 'Are you bringing a girlfriend?'

He glares at me and shoots a look at Al who- luckily for Lysander- is preoccupied with his drink.

'Where is the party, anyway?' asks Lysander in an attempt to change the conversation away from a topic that could result in Al finding out about his relationship with Lily.

Al shrugs, 'I've not decided that yet.'

I roll my eyes; and people call me disorganised!

'How are you going to find somewhere at such short notice?' I ask despairingly.

'Oh I don't know. I'll probably just have it at my parents' house.'

'Score!' yells Lysander, laughing.

I roll my eyes but secretly I realise that Al having the party at his parents might be a good idea. Surely, then he'd have to invite his parents and probably Ron and Hermione? And if Ron was there, then Rose and Bradley wouldn't be able to act all loved up all night.

'Can you stop smirking about my party being a disaster?' snaps Al.

'Sorry,' I say hurriedly, 'another round boys?'

* * *

_One week later_

'Are you ready to partaaay?' asks Lysander, as he comes sliding into the kitchen wearing a rather bright outfit.

'Oh yeah, I can't wait to partaaay with a load of fifty year olds.' I laugh, thinking of how annoyed Al was when I saw him yesterday. He's been allowed to have his party at Harry and Ginny's, but his Mum has insisted on him inviting most of the family as well as his friends.

I swear if Percy makes an appearance then I'm out of there.

'Is Lily going?' I ask Lysander, as he pulls a Butterbeer from the fridge.

'Yep, and we've got a plan.'

'I hope the plan is to tell everyone that you're together.'

'Nope,' he says, handing me a bottle, 'We're going to act like we hate one another to throw everyone off the scent.'

I roll my eyes, 'For God's sake, Lysander, you're both adults, just tell people.'

'And have Al curse me? No thanks. What the hell are you wearing by the way?'

I glance down at my outfit of dark jeans and a shirt.

'Normal clothes.'

Lysander shakes his head and gestures at his own outfit, which contains at least ten different colours, 'You need a bit of jazz, man.'

Oh dear God.

Luckily, there's a sudden knock on the door that means I don't have to find a response for that.

Please let it be Rose declaring undying love for me.

Admittedly that is pretty unlikely.

I pull open the door and find Kate on the doorstep, wearing a dress and a furious expression.

'Hello, Scorpius, were you planning on inviting me to this party at all?'

'Erm, well, I thought erm after our argument that you wouldn't want to.'

'I would still like to be asked!' she half-shouts, pushing past me and going into the flat.

'Oh, hi Kate,' says Lysander with a look of surprise, 'Scorpius said you weren't coming.'

'Thanks mate, that's really helpful,' I mutter to him under my breath.

Kate, meanwhile, continues to glare at me. I probably deserve it, to be honest. These past couple of weeks I've been so focused Rose that I've been neglecting my actual girlfriend.

'I'm sorry,' I say truthfully, 'It would be great if you came with us.'

Her face softens, 'That's fine.' She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me lightly.

I'm an awful person.

* * *

An hour or so later and Lysander, Kate and I arrive at the Potters' house ready for Al's slightly underwhelming birthday party.

To my immense surprise, however, when I open the door, music is playing loudly and people are milling around talking to one another and drinking.

'Hey, guys,' says Al, appearing in the hallway with his arm wrapped round a blonde woman I vaguely recognise.

'Hi,' I say, as Kate and Lysander also say their greetings.

'This is Becky Smith,' grins Al, 'you know, the supermodel.'

I roll my eyes at Al, who usually took the moral high ground when James went through endless beautiful girlfriends.

'Hello,' smiles Becky to me and Lysander, before turning to Kate, 'Didn't you interview me last month?'

'Yes,' squeals Kate, 'I saw those photos from Paris yesterday, they look brilliant.'

'Let's leave them to it,' mutters Al, looking slightly disappointed.

'Since when are you dating supermodels?' I ask, trying to keep a straight face as we wander into the kitchen.

'It's tragic enough that I'm having my twenty fourth at my parents,' hisses Al, 'It'd be even worse if I turned up without a hot date.'

'For God's sake, Al!' mutters Lily, whose standing by the fridge talking to some friends. She notices Lysander and blushes slightly.

So Al's dating a supermodel, Lysander is in an exciting secret relationship while I'm dating a girl I'm not really in to and mooning over my ex.

Life isn't fair.

'Hello, Al, happy birthday!'

Rose has arrived, looking even more beautiful than usual. She's wearing a simple black dress which would look boring on anyone else but which looks amazing on her. And she's done something to her hair to make it really shiny.

'Hello, Scorpius,' smiles Bradley, shaking my hand and interrupting my inappropriate thoughts about his girlfriend.

'Oh, hi,' I mutter. Damn it, Bradley looks handsome and really well suited to Rose.

I watch as he hands a large present over to Al, 'Happy birthday, mate.'

'Cheers,' says Al, 'Hey, did you get those season tickets I sent over for you? Rose said you'd been trying to get some for ages.'

'Judas,' I mutter at Al.

'What?' he says distractedly.

'Nothing.'

The night does not get much better as it progresses. Lysander and Lily get bored of hating each other after about five minutes and disappear to her old bedroom, leaving me to cover for them. Al manages to separate Becky and Kate, and spends most of the party snogging the former, while Kate spends the night annoyed at me for not introducing her to people.

However, the worst part by far is that Bradley doesn't seem to leave Rose's side for the entire night. I know I should be pleased that's she's found such a nice guy, but I can't help but feel as though she looks unhappy about something.

By eleven, I'm so fed up I'm tempted to sneak out. I don't even get out of the kitchen, however, when none other than Harry Potter himself comes over to talk to me. He may be approaching fifty but he still looks as though he could go for round two with Voldermort.

'Hello, Scorpius.'

'Hi, Harry.'

Oh yes, I'm on first name terms with Harry Potter.

'Having a good night?'

Since it would definitely be rude to tell the owner of the house where the party is being held that I'm having the night from hell, I just nod my head.

'You've not seen Lily have you?' he asks, looking around the room.

'Oh erm no I haven't,' I say unconvincingly. In fact, I'm willing to bet my entire savings that Lily is currently with Lysander, doing stuff that would make Harry not only throw Lysander out but probably Avada Kedavra him as well.

Harry doesn't push it though, and offers me a glass of Firewhiskey instead.

'Thanks.'

'Pour me one Harry.' Ron Weasley is strolling over, not looking happy about something.

To my great surprise however, his anger isn't directed at me for once. In fact, when he reaches me and Harry, he gives me a nod of acknowledgement, something which might as well be a kiss it's that big a step forward.

Of course now it doesn't matter whether or not he likes me, because I'm not longer with Rose.

Life is painfully ironic sometimes.

'Have you seen the idiot?' mutters Ron darkly, as he takes the drink from Harry.

'Who?' asks Harry.

'That boy who's come here with Rose.'

'You mean her boyfriend of two years who's in his late twenties,' says Harry, looking as though he's struggling to keep a straight face.

'Yeah him,' says Ron, casting a glare over towards Bradley who is on the other side of the room, 'I've never liked him.'

'What a surprise,' laughs Harry.

Ron ignores him and turns to me, 'do you know anything about him, Scorpius?'

I'm taken aback for a moment, mainly because Ron has never addressed me directly before. In fact, I didn't even think he knew my first name.

'Erm he's alright I suppose,' I say reluctantly.

Ron shakes his head and mutters something about Rose being able to do much better.

Suddenly, there's the sound of tinkling glasses in the lounge and Ginny Potter sticks her head round the kitchen door to tell us that Al is about to make a speech.

Oh dear God.

As I head into the lounge, I notice Lily and Lysander coming down the stairs, attempting to look dignified but both with red faces and messy hair.

How the hell has Harry 'Head Auror' Potter not noticed this?!

In the lounge, Al (who has clearly been drinking more than is appropriate for your parents' house) is standing in the middle of everyone.

'I want to say thank you to everyone for coming,' he says, slurring his words ever so slightly, 'especially the incredibly sexy Becky Smith who is my future wife.'

'Stop talking Al,' I hear Harry mutter from somewhere.

Ignoring his father, Al presses on, 'It's been a good night so far. And it's going to get even fucking better!'

At this point, Ginny takes her son by the arm and hands him a pint of water. It's only out of years of friendship that I don't burst out laughing at the fact that Al is completely wasted at eleven o clock at his parents' house.

My smile disappears, however, when Bradley clears his throat and is evidently about to say a few words.

He's cheap- a season ticket from Al and he's bought.

'Well, that was interesting,' he laughs, 'Glad you've had a good night, Al. Happy birthday!' There's a big cheer across the room which Al acknowledges by waving his water glass around.

Bradley continues, 'Now I know it's a bit odd that I'm giving a speech because I'm not family and I don't know Al that well.'

Yes it is odd.

He takes a deep breath and smiles, 'But I'm hoping to change both of those things very soon.' He turns to a rather bewildered looking Rose and (NOOOOOOO) gets down onto his knee.

'Rose Weasley, will you marry me?'

* * *

**Argh Bradley's proposed! Poor Scorpius. **

**Oh I hope Scorpius didn't seem too horrible to Kate. He wasn't meant to, I just wasn't sure how to write her because she's only a minor character. **

**By the way, this isn't going to be dragged much longer if you were worrying that it'd never end; only three more chapters. **

**Anyway, drop me a review and let me know what you think of the chapter :) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty Six**

That can't have happened.

I must be hallucinating, or maybe I drank too much Firewhiskey. Perhaps Ron Weasley slipped some kind of poison in my drink when I wasn't looking.

There is no way that Bradley just proposed to Rose in the middle of Al's birthday party. I mean, come on! What self-centred tosser does that?

Evidently Bradley does.

Rose is just standing there, looking at him as though she's having as much trouble believing what's happened as me. I try to read her expression but it is absolutely unfathomable.

Meanwhile, the room is so silent it's as if there's no one else there. It's just me, Bradley and Rose, the latter of whom is about to make a decision that may make me want to die.

I want to run to her, wrap my arms around her and tell her that I love her.

But I can't.

A wave of nausea rises in me, and suddenly I can't stand there waiting for her response. She is going to say yes. Why on earth wouldn't she say yes? Bradley is perfect for her and will make her happy; she deserves to be happy.

I turn on my heel and push through the throngs of party-goers who are waiting with bated breath to hear Rose's answer. I vaguely register Lysander calling me, and someone who sounds like Harry also talking to me, but I keep on walking until I'm out of the front door.

The fresh air hits me like a ton of bricks, making the Firewhiskey I've had rush straight to my head. Trying to focus, I disapparate back to the flat, misjudge it slightly and end up sprawled across the kitchen table.

Tonight just gets better and better.

I'm not exactly sure what to do now. I don't know the protocol for behaviour when the love of your life gets engaged to another man.

More Firewhiskey seems to be the answer, so I pull a bottle from the cupboard and pour a rather large amount into a nearby glass.

A sudden crack resounds through the flat, making me jump. Lysander has just apparated on to the top of the fridge.

'Shit, you should not do that while drunk,' he mutters, rubbing his head which he smacked on the celling.

'What did she say?' I practically yell at him.

'How should I know?' demands Lysander, climbing down from the fridge with considerable effort, 'I came to check that you were alright.'

I'm briefly touched that he gave up a night of sneaking around with Lily to check that I was okay.

'Thanks,' I say gruffly.

'No problem,' he says in a similar voice.

We're silent for a moment as I sip my drink. It wouldn't have mattered if Lysander had stayed to find out or not; there is no way that Rose would have said no.

'So,' says Lysander awkwardly, 'You like her still?'

I nod, looking at my glass rather than at him.

'Shit,' whistles Lysander, 'Why the hell didn't you say anything to her?'

'Because I didn't want to wreck our friendship! She's with Bradley and I'm with Kate.'

Well, I was with Kate. Funnily enough, I don't think I'm going to be able to talk my way out of this one.

'You should have said something there and then,' persists Lysander, 'If that were me, I would have jumped up and said I love you Rose Weasley!'

I guess I'm just a coward.

'Oh God! I've just stood by and let the woman I love get engaged to someone else.' I smack my head against the cupboard door in frustration.

Ouch. Not a good idea even if in the throes of depression.

Suddenly, for the second time in a couple of minutes, someone apparates into the kitchen. This time it's Al, looking rather dishevelled and still holding a bottle in his hands.

'What the hell is going on?' he demands, 'First that tosser steals my limelight by proposing and then you storm out like some melodramatic twat.'

Al does not mince his words when drunk.

I brush this aside, 'Al, what did Rose say to Bradley?'

'She said no of course!' replies Al, looking as though I'm mad, 'He completely caught her by surprise and it's obvious that she doesn't want to be with him.'

Is it? Have I honestly gotten so bad with women that Al is better than me at understanding them?

But never mind that, she said no!

She said no!

'Tell me exactly what happened!'

'Calm down,' says Al, looking slightly alarmed. 'Basically, just after you left, she said no, Bradley went mental and Ron tried to curse him.'

All of that happened in the space of five minutes?!

'Okay,' says Lysander, looking at me warily, 'She said no because she doesn't want to be with Bradley. It doesn't mean that she wants to be with you, Scorpius.'

Al drops the bottle he's holding and it smashes across the floor, making a loud noise.

'You like Rose?!'

I nod my head like I'm admitting a terrible crime, 'Yeah, I've liked her for a while.'

'Well why the hell didn't you tell her?'

'That's what I said!' yells Lysander, nodding in agreement with Al.

'Excuse me, I'm heart-broken and you're ganging up on me!' I protest.

The two of them exchange a glance and say 'sorry' simultaneously.

'Right, I'm going back to the party to see what's happened,' says Al, briskly, 'Scorpius, I think you should go and talk to Rose tomorrow when this has all calmed down.'

'Yeah okay,' I say glumly, 'See you.'

He disapparates and leaves me and Lysander alone, both unsure what to do.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

I glance up at Lysander in alarm, 'Shit that will be Kate wanting to know why I left. You've got to answer it!'

'Why?' asks Lysander, looking positively alarmed at the prospect, 'I don't want to get on the wrong side of Kate.'

'Lysander, I'm already depressed about Rose. An argument with Kate could push me over the edge.'

'Okay, okay,' hisses Lysander, glaring at me but going into the hallway nonetheless.

'Scorpius, come here,' he says after a moment.

'I don't want to see Kate!' I hiss.

'Oh, just get out here!' he snaps.

Reluctantly, and feeling as though I'm walking to the gallows, I head out into the hallway. However, Kate is not there. Standing before a rather bewildered looking Lysander, is Rose.

And then I'm running towards her, and she's wrapping her arms around my neck and we're kissing as though this is the last moment of our lives. Lysander and the flat, the party and Bradley just disappear as I kiss her; the girl I have always loved. The girl I will always love.

When we break apart, we're both breathless but grinning.

'Took your time,' mutters Lysander before retreating into the flat.

Before I can think of anything to say, Rose is kissing me again, and I realise there is no need to say anything at all. Not tonight.

She takes my hand and we stumble back into the flat.

* * *

The following morning I find Rose sitting at the kitchen table looking absolutely perfect. I want to tell her that I love her. But I also don't want to scare her off. She has just split up with her long term boyfriend for God's sake.

She looks up as I take a seat next to her.

'Hey,' I say, feeling slightly awkward as memories of last night come flashing back.

'Hi,' she says, her cheeks reddening.

Hmm, what the hell am I supposed to say now?

There should be a manual for this kind of thing!

'So you ended things with Bradley?' I ask conversationally; oh yeah because it's perfectly normal to have a chat about the boyfriend of the girl you spent the night with.

She nods, looking directly at me with those blue eyes, 'Yeah, I didn't want to marry him.'

'I'm glad,' I say quietly.

She raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Then she grins and shakes her head, 'You should have seen my Dad's reaction.'

'Oh God,' I splutter, an image of Ron pinning Bradley up against the wall flashing through my mind, 'What did he do?'

'Well I was just standing there, realising how much I didn't want to be with Bradley. I'd known it for a while but I guess I didn't want to admit it. And suddenly I was saying no. Bradley wasn't happy; he started shouting about me leading him on and making him look like a fool.'

'Tosser,' I mutter.

'Yeah,' agrees Rose, 'Anyway, Dad's never liked him and the next thing I know, he's got Bradley pinned against the wall.'

I was spot on!

I laugh at this; Ron must be fifty now but it sounds like Bradley still didn't have much of a chance.

Rose is properly laughing now, her eyes dancing, 'I honestly thought he was going to kill him. Luckily Harry separated them.'

We both sit for a moment, chuckling about Ron. He and I may never have seen eye to eye but I think it's brilliant what he did.

'So, do you have anything to tell me?' she asks, her beautiful eyes staring intently at me.

I nod and take a deep breath, 'I want to be with you Rose- I have done for ages. Breaking up with you was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I love you.'

Silence.

Hmm, maybe I came on a bit too strong.

I watch Rose's face for a reaction, trying to see what she thinks of my dramatic declaration.

'I love you too, Scorpius,' she says, biting her lip in a way that makes me struggle to control myself.

My stomach drops a few feet.

'You do?'

She nods, 'yeah I do. I'm just scared.'

Oh dear, that is never good.

'About what?' I ask, taking her hand in mine.

She takes a deep breath and looks at me, 'Scorpius, when we broke up last time, it was the worst time of my life. I can't go through that again.'

'Neither can I,' I say honestly, 'But I won't let that happen again.'

'Listen Scorpius, if we can promise that we won't split up again then I'd say let's do it, let's be together. Do you think we can?'

I rub my thumb against her palm and take in her words.

Can we?

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger, are-they aren't-they ending! I guess you'll have to wait for the next update… ;)**

**I've got over 100 reviews now! You guys are amazing! **

**As usual, a massive thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing so far; hope you've liked the story. **

**Apart from this story, I'm currently writing one called 'That Boy.' It's mainly an Albus Potter/ OC pairing, but they'll be some Rose/ Scorpius as well. It's written in a similar ironic, sarcastic style to this one, so if you could check it out and let me know what you think then that would be great :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven **

_One year later_

Just a few more hours, then you're on holiday for three weeks, I tell myself as I attempt to compose Percy's latest speech.

Freedom is only a couple of hours away.

Seriously though, why would anyone want to listen to a speech on cauldron bottoms?! Apparently it's been a bit of a pet project of Percy's over the years; the man won't rest until sub-standardly thick cauldrons are destroyed!

Okay, I think the pressure of recent weeks has gone to my head!

Suddenly, Percy's office door swings open and none other than the Minister for Magic himself strides towards my desk, looking grave.

'The speech is almost done, sir!' I say hurriedly.

He waves this away, 'that doesn't matter, Scorpius.'

Okay I must be in a parallel universe.

He gives me a stern look, 'I actually wanted to talk to you about something else.'

I audibly gulp but he ignores me and presses on.

'Now, Scorpius, in two days' time you will no longer simply be my undersecretary. You will also be my nephew-in-law, that is if everything goes to plan.'

He gives me a beady glare which makes it clear that if everything doesn't go to plan then I will be a dead man.

'Yes, sir, I understand. And I can assure you, that everything will go to plan. Rose and I are getting married.'

It's been five months but it's still amazing to say those words!

Percy gives me a rare smile, 'I'm very happy to hear you say that. I just felt obliged, as, let's face it, Rose's most responsible Uncle, to give you a warning.'

I have actually already had warnings from Bill, Charlie and George but I stay quiet and let Percy continue the little speech which he has evidently rehearsed.

'I also have another thing I need to address,' he says, looking stern again, 'I do not want our new family ties to in any way interfere with our working relationship. Is that understood?'

I nod, feeling as though I've been summoned to answer to a particularly strict teacher.

'But,' he adds, his face relaxing again, 'I've given the matter serious thought, and have decided that, when we're not in the office, you may call me Percy rather than Minister.'

I feel myself breaking into a grin as well, 'Thanks, Percy.'

'Careful! We're in the office at the moment.'

Trying not to laugh, I go back to the speech, wondering just how on earth I'm going to write it when I have no interest or knowledge of cauldron thickness.

'I suppose,' continues Percy, 'that because it's your wedding on Sunday, you could perhaps leave a couple of hours early and I'll finish off that speech.'

Now, at this moment, I think the emotions and stress surrounding me and Rose overcome me slightly because, all of a sudden, I'm embracing Percy like you would a close male relative or friend.

'Steady on!'

* * *

Ten minutes later, I'm heading out of the office, having been allowed to take the rest of the afternoon off. To be honest, I think Percy just wants to avoid any more emotional outbursts on my part.

I'm waiting alone for the lift when someone comes up behind me and wraps their arms around my waist.

'That's sexual harassment in the work place.'

'Oh shut up,' laughs Rose, leaning up to kiss me.

'Two days,' I say, unable to stop smiling.

'I know,' she says, pressing her forehead against mine, 'I can't wait.'

'Me neither.'

Annoyingly, the lift arrives at that exact moment, and of course it's full of our fellow employees, so Rose and I break apart and move into it.

'Going home already?' she asks in an attempt at a casual voice.

'Yeah,' I chuckle, 'Percy gave me the afternoon off. I just need to drop these files off at the Auror Office and then I can go.'

'I suppose I'll see you on Sunday then,' she says in a whisper as a couple of people turn to look at us, 'that is if you haven't got anything better to do.'

'I think I'm free Sunday,' I laugh, 'I wish I could see you tonight though.'

She rolls her eyes, 'Scorpius, haven't you ever heard of a hen weekend? I'm practically being kidnapped by the girls tonight. Anyway, you're going out with Lysander and Al.'

'That's not until tomorrow,' I complain jokingly.

The lift comes to a halt. 'That's my stop,' says Rose, winking at me and heading out the door.

'No goodbye?'

'Nope,' she laughs, 'I'll see you at our wedding.'

Our wedding.

I still can't believe I can use those words for me and Rose, I think as the lift starts moving again.

I proposed five months ago on her twenty fourth birthday, and she had the decency to pretend to be surprised even though she clearly wasn't; admittedly leaving the receipt for the engagement ring lying around wasn't my smartest move. The two of us have been through so much, particularly in the last year when we got back together and had to deal with the likes of understandably angry Bradley and Kate.

But now we're getting married, and it's all been worth it.

I'm still thinking these soppy thoughts as I wander out of the lift and down the long corridor that makes up the Auror Office. That is until a door opens half way down and a rather dangerous sounding voice summons me into the office.

Okay, I'm going to die.

Taking a deep breath, I walk into Ron Weasley's office, a large, ornate room that I cannot fully appreciate due to the fact that he is sitting at his desk glaring at me. Harry Potter is sitting alongside him wearing an identical expression; both have their wands resting on the table in front of them.

If I wasn't so scared the scene would be comical.

'Take a seat, Scorpius,' says Ron, gesturing to the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

I sit down, now knowing exactly what it feels like to sit in one of those shackled chairs down in the dungeon courtrooms.

'So, you are marrying my daughter on Sunday,' says Ron, in a serious voice.

I nod, unsure whether I'm supposed to say anything at this point. I glance at Harry but he is looking as hostile as Ron. For God's sake! Harry and I usually get on brilliantly! But now I'm about to marry Rose I've become Voldermort mark two in his eyes.

'I'm not happy about this,' says Ron bluntly, 'but Rosie has made it painfully clear that she will be going through with the wedding with or without my approval.'

He pauses and nods to Harry who begins talking.

'Scorpius, you and I have always got on well,' says Harry in the most serious tone I've ever heard him speak in, 'But I cannot pretend to be pleased about you marrying my niece. My only consolation is that you are marrying Rose, not Lily. I don't think I could have coped with you being with my daughter without wanting to kill you.'

As he says this, Ron picks up his wand and twirls it in his fingers, all the while glaring at me.

Harry continues, 'If you do ever hurt Rose, then Ron and I will not rest until we have tracked you down.'

'We won't eat, drink or sleep until we've hunted you down and carried out our revenge,' adds Ron dramatically.

They both pause for dramatic effect.

Meanwhile, I feel as though I've lost the capacity of speech. I am currently shut up in Ron Weasley's office being threatened by him and Harry 'I killed Voldermort and am therefore still tough at fifty' Potter.

'Erm, well I promise I won't do anything to upset Rose,' I stutter inarticulately.

'Ah, he says that now!' exclaims Ron, 'but can he promise that will always be the case?'

'I agree,' says Harry, 'we all know what Malfoys are like.'

'Excuse me!' I find myself shouting, 'I have treated Rose with nothing but respect. We love one another and want to spend the rest of our lives together. I realise the two of you have some longstanding issues with my family but I had hoped we could all be adults about this; evidently not.'

Feeling rather dignified, I make to get out of my chair and leave, when Harry and Ron burst into laughter.

And I mean proper laughter. Harry is doubled over, clutching the chair arm for support while Ron is actually crying he's so hysterical.

'You were right, Ron,' breathes Harry, gasping for breath, 'that was hilarious.'

I stand there for a few moments wondering if they've finally cracked and should be admitted to St Mungo's when suddenly it clicks.

'Oh very funny,' I snap, 'very mature for a couple of fifty year olds.'

'Watch it,' says Harry warningly.

Ron laughs, 'Scorpius, that was just a little initiation test, once you're part of our family you have to be able to handle yourself.'

And before I know it, I've been slapped on the back by both of them.

'Welcome to the family,' says Ron, 'I can't think of anyone else I'd rather Rosie married.'

All in all, it's been an odd day.

* * *

_The next day _

I'm still annoyed with Ron and Harry the following evening while I'm getting ready for my stag night. I mean, it was pretty terrifying when I thought the Head and Deputy Head of the Auror Office were going to kill me.

Are they that bored at work that they have to spend office hours terrorising other Ministry employees? Maybe I should report them to Percy.

Although, at least I know for definite that Ron is happy for me and Rose. When we first got back together he has his reservations, but now it seems as though he's matured and come round to the idea.

If only the same could be said for my father…

Pushing thoughts of my family aside, I glance in the mirror at my outfit. I can guarantee that Lysander will consider jeans and a shirt too boring, and it will probably be way too causal for whatever riotous places him and Al are planning on taking me to.

I look at my watch: 8pm. I'd better head over to Lysander's; the part of the wedding that him and Al are most excited about is the stag night and they'll both have hissy fits if I'm late.

I leave the bedroom and walk through the rest of the flat to reach the front door. I smile at the sight of Rose's and my first house together. We moved in just before we got engaged and it has been absolutely brilliant.

I cannot wait for tomorrow.

Once out of the door, I disapparate and arrive at my old flat where Lysander still lives (officially alone but often with Lily, whom he is still having a ridiculous secret fling with.) Unsurprisingly, he and Al are already drinking Firewhiskey.

'It's impolite to start without the groom,' I point out.

Neither of them looks particularly concerned at this and simply hand me a glass.

'Tonight is going to be epic!' yells Al enthusiastically.

'I don't want it to be too epic,' I argue.

Al and Lysander exchange scandalised looks.

'You're an old man, Scorpius!' complains Lysander, 'it's your stag do for God's sake! Last night of freedom and all that.'

'Speaking of old men,' says Al, the corners of his mouth lifting in a smirk, 'I hear you were threatened by two of them yesterday.'

'Oh piss off!' I snap; I have a vision of the story of Ron and Harry threatening me being retold at every family event for the next few decades.

'Get that Firewhiskey down you and chill out,' recommends Lysander.

Despite myself, I find myself laughing, and downing my drink. They may be twats most of the time but Lysander and Al are pretty great mates.

I still feel the need to lay down some ground rules, though.

'So, I don't want tonight to be too wild,' I say, 'Just the three of us going to some bars. No strip clubs or whatever else you've got planned.'

They exchange looks of mock outrage and then Al smirks.

'What?'

'Well,' he begins, looking at Lysander in a conspiratorial way, 'it's not us you need to be worrying about.'

'Well evidently it is,' I sigh exasperatedly, 'it's only the two of you coming.'

I catch Al's expression, 'It is just the two of you isn't it?'

Al holds up his hands in defence, 'I may have accidently let slip about our plans, and a couple of other people wanted to join in.'

Oh no, I can see where this is going.

As if Al's words were their cue, the front door is flung open and James Potter and Fred Weasley burst in, both singing some kind of chant and carrying half a dozen bottles of something.

Realising I've been defeated, I turn to Al.

'Promise me one thing?'

'Sure, what?'

'Whatever happens tonight must _never _be repeated.'

'Done,' he grins, 'now let's go and celebrate your last night of freedom.'

* * *

**So they're getting married! **

**Sorry if anyone wanted a few more chapters on them rebuilding their relationship but I'm fed up of writing drama about them, so this was just a light-hearted build-up to the wedding. **

**The next chapter will be the wedding. It'll probably be the last one, unless I decide to make it into two chapters. **

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who's been reading; I hope you liked this chapter! :) **

**Write me a review? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight **

I dread to think what time it is when Al, Lysander, Fred and I stumble through Harry's front door. We lost James in the last bar when he was attacked by an enthusiastic group of female Quidditch fans; whether he actually got out alive and will make it to the wedding is anyone's guess.

'Didn't I tell you that would be an epic night!' slurs Al as it takes him four attempts to get through the front door.

'It was pretty epic,' I concede as I also trip over the doorstep; Lysander and Fred, meanwhile, are having to hold one another up.

Al (the best man) and I are staying over at Harry's tonight because of how close it is to Ron and Hermione's place, the garden of which is the location for the big day tomorrow. Rose is staying there with her bridesmaids and Hermione and Ginny. Ron, on the other hand, has escaped to Harry's.

'Was it a good night boys?' comes the voice of Ron himself, as we go past the kitchen.

I lean on the door, not having the energy to push it open properly, and see Ron and Harry sitting at the kitchen table, looking not so sober themselves. Or so the empty bottle of Firewhiskey would suggest.

'I can't believe you're marrying my daughter tomorrow,' sighs Ron, resting his head in his hands, 'I feel so old.'

'Me too, laments Harry, 'I can't even remember being their age.'

Well isn't this a cheerful start to the wedding celebrations?

Harry notices Lysander and Fred in the doorway, 'Are you two staying here as well?'

Lysander nods, 'Yeah, I'm the stand in best man.'

'No you're fucking not,' hisses Al.

'Yeah and I went out with them to liven up the stag night!' yells Fred, waving his arms in the air and spinning on the spot.

'I don't even want to know what you got up to,' mutters Harry, rolling his eyes, 'Where's James?'

'Savaged by a group of fans,' says Al unconcernedly, 'It was probably the last time we'll ever see him alive.'

'Hey, Harry, do you remember my stag night?' asks Ron suddenly, sounding very excited.

Do I even want to hear about this?

'How could I forget?' splutters Harry, 'Ginny still doesn't know about that strip club.'

No, I definitely didn't want to know.

'Oh dear God,' mutters Al, 'I'm going to bed before you reminisce about anything else.'

'Good idea,' I mutter, waving goodnight to Harry and Ron, who are now discussing Harry's stag night- which seems just as horrific as Ron's.

It takes me much longer to climb the stairs than it normally would, and another ten minutes to undress myself and collapse onto the bed in one of the spare rooms.

However, even in my drunken haze, I can think clearly about one thing: I'm marrying Rose Weasley tomorrow.

And it going to be, without question, the best day of my life.

* * *

It doesn't feel that way when I wake up the following morning, after what seems like five minutes sleep. In fact, I don't think I've ever had a hangover this bad.

If James Potter ever gets away from the fan girls, I am going to kill him myself! It was his stupid idea to go into that bar offering two for one shots!

Just as I'm wondering how on earth I can marry the love of my life in this state, Al throws open the bedroom door and storms in holding a goblet of something or other.

'Drink that!' he says urgently, looking much better than me.

I glance at the red liquid and immediately recognise it as Pepper-Up Potion. Of course! Why didn't I think of that?

Erm maybe because I'm so inebriated!

'Thanks, Al,' I mutter, as I swig the potion and immediately feel better, 'Where did you get it from?'

'Dad made some yesterday. Apparently he thought we'd need it. Don't know what gave him that idea.'

I roll my eyes, and then glance at the clock which says nine am. A feeling of relief rushes over me as I realise that I am not, in any way, late. Me, Al, Harry and Ron (and now Lysander and Fred apparently) are due to apparate over to Ron and Hermione's house around eleven. Guests start arriving at half eleven and then the ceremony is due to begin at midday.

So why the hell am I still feeling terrified?!

'Are you alright, mate?' asks Al concernedly, 'Want some more potion?'

I shake my head wordlessly, unsure what it is exactly that I am worried about.

Forgetting Rose's middle name during the ceremony? Falling over while we're having our first dance? Or maybe because, in a three hours' time, I will have responsibility for someone apart from myself for the first time in my life?

Yep, I think it's the last one.

'You better not be thinking of jilting Rose!' exclaims Al suddenly.

I choke on the Pepper-Up potion I'm taking a sip of at that exact moment.

'Don't be ridiculous! I love Rose and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. We're going to get married today and the maybe we'll have kids one day. And we'll have a big house in the country where they can play Quidditch, and then we'll send them to Hogwarts and have some time to ourselves again. Maybe we'll get a dog and-'

'Okay, okay!' says Al, looking alarmed at the amount of emotion I'm showing in a similar way to how he did in Quality Quidditch Supplies all those years ago.

I wink at him, 'It's my wedding day, be prepared for some tears, Albus.'

'Well there definitely won't be any from me,' he mutters grumpily.

* * *

Two hours, later, however, Harry, Ron, Lysander, Hugo, Fred and I are standing in Ron and Hermione's kitchen, watching Al use up his third consecutive tissue.

'I've always known you were made for each other,' he sniffs, as Harry pats him on the back sympathetically, 'Ever since bloody first year.'

'For God's sake,' mutters Fred, pulling at the collar of his dress robes, 'The wedding's not even started yet.'

I don't answer him. I'm entirely focused on the fact that, in one hour, Rose and I will be getting married. It's honestly hard to keep myself from running round the kitchen with excitement.

Rose herself is upstairs getting ready with her bridesmaids- Lily and Lucy, her mother and various Aunts. Knowing that we're so close to one another yet have to wait another whole hour is rather like the Cruciatus Curse.

'I still can't believe you didn't invite me to the stag night,' mutters Hugo darkly, glaring at everyone in the room and pulling me from my thoughts of Rose.

'In all fairness,' says Fred, 'James and I did gate-crash.'

'Speaking of James, where is he?' asks Harry, looking remarkably unconcerned considering the fact that his eldest son has possibly been kidnapped by fan girls and might miss Rose's wedding.

'He'll turn up,' says Al, in an equally nonchalant voice, as he throws one of his many used tissues into the bin, 'Hey, the guests should be getting here soon shouldn't they?'

'Any minute now,' I answer, feeling my heart pound just a little bit quicker at the thought.

As if having heard me, the back door swings open and a congregation of Weasleys appear, most of them red haired and all of them looking very excited.

'Congratulations, Scorpius,' grins Bill, shaking my hand, before Fleur bestows several air kisses on me.

'Excuse me!' comes George's indignant voice, 'I'm wheeling an OAP here! Can you make some room please?'

I jump back from the door to let George push Arthur Weasley's wheelchair through it. Arthur, rather than looking his usual good natured self, appears thoroughly disappointed about something.

'I wish he was coming,' I hear him mutter to Molly as she follows him through the door.

'It's perhaps better that he's not coming dear,' she answers patiently, 'you don't want to overdo yourself.'

'Hmph,' grumbles Arthur, 'I tell you Molly, that fight in Flourish and Blotts was only round one. I've been waiting for round two for thirty five years!'

My stomach squirms uncomfortably at the thought of my family, all of whom are boycotting today. I always knew Lucius and Narcissa would never attend- and I didn't want them to anyway- but I had hoped that my parents would see reason.

Luckily, Hermione appears in the doorway at that moment, looking rather flustered.

'Ron,' she begins, addressing her husband, 'I've just seen out of the window that guests are starting to arrive. Can you go and see to them?'

'Right, come on then, ushers!' says Lysander, clearly relishing any role he has, ever since he was 'deprived' of being the best man (his words not mine.)

Being unsure what to do with myself, I follow the ushers- Lysander, Hugo and Fred- outside and wait at the bottom of the garden with them. As I look around, I can tell Rose was right about this being the perfect place for us to get married.

A white canopy has been erected on the lawn, with a golden archway at one end. Underneath, a hundred spindly, silver chairs have been placed in neat rows, leaving a long aisle leading up towards the archway.

Still another half an hour to go, I find myself thinking, impatiently.

Gradually the seats are filled by Rose's relatives and our friends and colleagues. There's a particularly awkward moment when Percy arrives and sidesteps my handshake as if worried I'm about to hug him again, but apart from that everyone is shown to their seats without issue.

A few minutes before Al and I are supposed to go and stand under the archway, a bell tinkles somewhere.

Ron, who happens to be standing near me, swears loudly, 'The bastards, I swear if a single person from the press tries to get in then they're going to need a bed in St Mungo's.'

'What's the bell for?' I ask Al curiously.

'Oh, Dad and Ron set it up. I think it goes off if someone without an invitation is trying to get through the gate. They were a bit paranoid.'

'It'll probably be James,' I realise suddenly, 'Don't worry, Ron, he'll be hung-over and have forgotten his invite. I'll go and let him in.'

I walk down the garden which runs alongside the house. As I pass the window which I know is part of Rose's old bedroom, I can't help but glance up. But no one is there.

Probably for the best- Hermione and Ginny would kill me if I accidently caught a glimpse of Rose before the wedding.

Feeling impatient for the ceremony to start, but incredibly happy at the same time, I reach the ornate gate, fully expecting to see James standing there looking apologetic.

However, it is not James that I see.

Standing outside Ron Weasley's garden, looking as though he doesn't quite know how he got there, is my father.

Well I wasn't expecting that!

'Hello, Scorpius,' he says quietly.

'Father,' I nod, after a few moments of stunned silence.

'Has it started yet?'

'Yes,' I say sarcastically, 'I left my wedding half way through to come and see you.'

He flinches slightly; I don't blame him.

For the past few weeks I thought that I wanted him here, but now I'm not so sure. He's never accepted me and Rose being together- why should now be any different?

'I can understand that you probably don't want me here,' he says, as if reading my mind.

I open my mouth to protest- more out of politeness than anything else- but he cuts me off.

'I know I've not been the best father, Scorpius. I realise that my past has caused you endless problems. But I want you to know that I honestly am sorry. I really am.'

'Thank you,' I say after a while, 'I needed to hear that.'

He smiles slightly, 'Well, I'll be going. I don't want to intrude.'

And then, before I really know what I'm doing, I'm asking him to stay.

'It would mean a lot to me,' I say.

He smiles, properly this time, 'Then of course I'll stay.'

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and I'm standing with Al underneath the archway, waiting for Rose. All my nerves have gone- I feel nothing but excitement for what is to come.

The fact that my father has turned up is the icing on the cake, if I'm honest. Yes, I can't stand him most of the time, and yes his views are warped. But he's still my dad.

Beside me Al shuffles nervously, clearly disliking over one hundred people turned to look at him; how the man manages to play Quidditch in front of a packed stadium every week is beyond me.

'Are you nervous?' he whispers to me.

I shake my head, 'Nope.'

I can tell he's about to reply with something about how terrified he would be if he were the one getting married, when suddenly the band begins playing.

My stomach leaps so quickly, it's a surprise I manage to remain standing upright.

Rose is walking down the aisle, on the arm of a tearful Ron and flanked by Lily and Lucy, both of whom are carrying bouquets of daffodils- Rose's favourite flowers.

My first thought is just how amazing she looks in the simple white dress with lacy detail around the neckline. My second thought is that this is the woman I get to spend the rest of my life with.

Al takes a step back, and all the guests simply fade away as Rose reaches me and takes my hand.

Around me, Al is sniffing into a tissue, Lysander and Lily are actually holding hands in public and the entire Weasley clan is beaming.

But the only thing I notice is Rose, and the words of the wizard who is marrying us.

'Rose Katherine Weasley, do you take Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

She smiles, looking up at me through her eyelashes, 'I do.'

'And Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, do you take Rose Katherine Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

In hindsight, I knew the answer to this question from the moment I met her. From that first day at Hogwarts when I was sorted into Gryffindor and sat down next to a dark haired girl with whom I would spend the next five years arguing over Potions test results. The girl who I would date, and then split up with, and then get back together with.

The girl I would marry.

'I do.'

* * *

**So that's it! I'm kind of sad that this story is over because I've loved writing it! **

**I hope this chapter is a good enough ending, and a massive thanks to everyone who has been reading/ reviewing/ favouriting/ following. **

**If you fancy reading another story of mine, then I'm currently writing an Albus Potter/ OC one called 'That Boy.' It's written in a similar style to this, so chances are if you liked this then you'll like that. **

**Anyway, thanks again for reading. How about a final review? :) **


End file.
